Renewal and rebirth
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: Keetongu invites the Rahaga and Toa Reshana out to his cavern and cuteness ensues, which leads to the unexpected
1. Chapter 1

Reviews are always welcome

* * *

Leaning on the wall of the causeway, Anuenue gazed out to sea as the midday sunlight peeked through several clouds, "Turaga, may we join you?" a voice quietly asked.  
Glancing around she smiled at Dalu, Eilek and Malie, "Of course, there's plenty of room." she chuckled, then listened to Dalu and Eilek telling her what they'd been doing.  
"So you found a way to channel your anger." Anuenue commented softly to Dalu as they began to walk back towards the park, "Oh yes, Toa Tahu and Turaga Vakama were a great help, and Tanami is a great work partner." Dalu replied, as she did a faint blush became evident on Eilek's mask.  
Malie seeing that, grinned broadly as he 'talked' to Dalu, distracting her, while Turaga Anuenue helped Eilek relax by asking about the boat making she was learning from Macku.

Watching Anuenue as she headed off with Eilek, Dalu and Malie towards the park, Vakama and Dume sat on the bench outside the Great Temple, "They've settled well, but the Toa Voya will soon feel the need to find their destiny." Vakama commented as their sister and friends vanished from view.  
"I wonder how many of the matoran will go with them? I know for certain Sheranu won't let Malie go." Dume replied, as they entered the Great Temple and went to join the others.  
"No, not yet." Vakama replied to Nuju's question, as they gathered close to the Toa Suva then at Dume's nod they touched their staffs together and waited to see what would happen.  
When the clouds parted again a shaft of sunlight shone down into the main chamber and touched the joined staffs, as the suns were covered by the clouds again, the light around the staffs grew stronger.

As Dalu and Eilek chatted with Turaga Anuenue, Malie glanced back towards the Great Temple and wondered why the other Turaga had asked him and his friends to divert Anuenue's attention.  
"Maybe it's something to do with my brother and our Toa-friends." he mused, hurrying to catch up with his friends who were now talking with Aikane and Ferinus, "It's amazing to think we've been here nearly a year." Eilek said as everyone moved through the metru, the Toa and Turaga Anuenue pausing from time to time to chat with the other matoran  
Aikane excused herself for a few minutes, then returned smiling, "Amaya says that Lewa, Tahu and Tein'a are up to something." she laughed as they continued towards the main park.

Watching her shadow twin chatting with her sister, brother and friends, Aikane softly giggled as Anuenue commented, _"Smooth switch."_

Returning back to the great Temple, Aikane joined the Turaga and watched, the light around their staffs was slowly moving towards the heads of the staffs, Aikane then stepped closer and placed her hands over the brightly glowing staff heads.  
A blue glow emanated from Aikane's palms and covered the Turagas' staffs for a few moments before both faded away, Turaga Dume caught Aikane before she could faint and helped her to sit down, then turned back to see what had appeared.  
Balanced on the staffs of his brothers and sister were six gems, "One of each of the Toa Voya." Aikane whispered, as the Turaga carefully lifted the gems up.

xXx

Sitting meditating on the observation platform, Axonn listened as the Great Spirit spoke with him, when his presence had withdrawn, Axonn slowly came out of his trance and glanced in the direction of the Great Temple, before leaving the platform and heading down to the tower exit.

Walking across the kolhii arena, Axonn was joined by Ahonui, Laical and Reical, "We were asked by Turaga Dume to ask you to come to the Great Temple." Ahonui explained as they walked beside him, Axonn smiled then asked the twins how the lessons with Matoro were going.  
A flurry of whistles and clicks followed, then as Axonn laughed, Laical translated chuckling, "Very well and it's driving Kewe nuts."

xXx

In the Po-metru desert, the Rahaga, Reshana and the Kikanalo herd were resting near Keetongu's cavern, listening anxiously to the low steady rumble coming from within.  
"Will Notegeku be alright?" Reshana whispered, as Bomonga passed her a water canister, "She should be." he murmured, "We can't say for certain, Keetongu was the only one of their kind we'd ever known about." Norik added, as the tone of the steady rumble shifted in pitch slightly, before slowly fading away.

Everyone stood up, while the Kikanalo chief growled a soft enquiry as he cautiously moved closer to the cavern.  
Roughly half an hour passed, then Keetongu and Notegeku emerged, both cradling a sleeping cub, roughly half the size of a matoran, Keetongu drew himself up to his full height and nodded at their waiting friends, "Come and see." Notegeku said, glancing at Reshana.

Drawing closer, Reshana gazed enchanted at the tiny version of Keetongu that slept in Notegeku's arms, cautiously she then gently stroked the tiny rahi's hand, only to have it wrap its hand tightly around her finger.  
Both rahi and Toa glanced at each other, then Notegeku softly chuckled and carefully placed her cub into Reshana's arms, "We would like you and the Rahaga to name them." Keetongu announced, as the Rahaga finished looking at the cub he carried.  
Seeing their surprised glances, Notegeku explained, "It is our custom to ask friends to name newborns."  
"We are glad-honoured you've asked us." Iruini smiled, as the cub in Keetongu's arms awoke and squeaked in surprise at the strange ones around them, then relaxed when Keetongu and Notegeku rumbled softly in their tongue.  
Reshana felt the cub she held stir, then open its eye and gaze up at her, curious as to whom this being holding him was.

Following Keetongu and Notegeku into their cavern, the Rahaga and Reshana sat on the log seat, then Notegeku coaxed the cub in Reshana's arms to let go of her finger, before lifting him up then sat beside Keetongu, who passed the other cub to her.  
While Notegeku fed the cubs, the Rahaga and Reshana quietly discussed what names they should pick, a while later Keetongu brought out some fruit which he passed to them, before rejoining his mate and gently rocked his daughter.

For a while they watched their friends talking, then Notegeku murmured something to Keetongu, before going to join the Rahaga and Reshana.  
They finished speaking and turned to look at her, "We've made our choices." Norik said as they stood up, Notegeku nodded, "Come and sit around us." she replied, moving back to Keetongu and the cubs.

xXx

Lewa, Tahu and Tein'a looked at their handiwork and grinned at each other, "It's just missing one thing," Tahu commented, moving closer to the table and peering at it closely, "Colour, where's Amaya?"  
"I think-guess she and Kokua are with Kopaka and Pohatu. They muttered something about wait-staying in Po-metru for Reshana and the Rahaga." Lewa smiled, as he joined Tahu, Tein'a carefully touched the decoration.  
"Do you think Anuenue'll like it?" he murmured, looking slightly anxious, while a slight breeze set it chiming, Tahu chuckled, patting his brother's arm.  
"Yes she will, it was good of Turaga Nuju, Taka, Nixie and Suna to let us know." he replied as Lewa took out his Air-katana and prepared to fly to Po-metru, "I'll get-fetch Amaya." he grinned before taking off and disappearing into the evening sky.

xXx

Reaching the Great Temple, Axonn and the matoran entered, heading down to the main chamber with Ahonui leading the way, they reached the chamber and headed over to the Turaga and Aikane.  
"Thank you for coming Axonn." Whenua smiled, putting the gem he carried away, Nokama and Onewa were sitting beside Aikane, quietly talking about what had occurred, she yawned as Laical joined them, while Reical softly talked with Nuju and Ahonui joined Vakama.  
"Help Toa Aikane back to Gali's." Dume asked the matoran after they'd talked with him and Vakama for a few minutes, Ahonui, Laical and Reical nodded, then helped Aikane to stand up before leading her towards the Great Temple entrance.  
When they were out of view, Turaga Onewa and Matau talked with Axonn, explaining what had taken place.

xXx

Sitting on the benches in Ga-metru main square, a group of matoran had joined Turaga Anuenue and the others and were listening to Malie as he played his flute.  
Glancing around as he played, Malie spotted Ahonui and the twins helping Aikane towards the Toas' home, finishing the tune, he gestured to Ferinus and Aikane's shadow twin.  
"When did you swap places?" Ferinus asked, as he and Aikane's shadow twin went to help their exhausted sister and friends, "When Aikane excused herself to speak with Amaya." she softly replied, linking arms with Aikane, as she blinked sleepily at them.  
"We'll look after Aikane." Ferinus murmured to Ahonui and the twins, who nodded then watched them enter Gali's home, before joining Anuenue and Malie.

"Easy sister, we're nearly there." Ferinus murmured, as Aikane stumbled, unable to stop yawning, "I haven't felt like this since healing Ahonui." the violet hued Toa yawned, her head drooping wearily as they entered her room.  
Ferinus and Aikane's shadow twin had just reached her bed, when Aikane sighed and fell asleep, Ferinus supported his sleeping sister while her shadow twin pulled the blanket back then helped him get Aikane comfortable, before placing the blanket over her.  
"What ever happened in the Great Temple must have been important for the Great Spirit to act through Aikane." her shadow twin quietly commented as they left the room and walked towards the main room, "I'll stay around for a while." she added, grinning at Ferinus, he chuckled and tapped her fist before they left Gali's and rejoined the others.

xXx

It was nearly dark when Lewa reached the main square in Po-metru and tapped on Pohatu's door, "Toa Lewa," came a shout, "They've gone to the remote chute station to wait for the Rahaga and Reshana." Hewkii explained as he reached the Toa of Air.  
"Hmm, it's too late to fly-soar back to Ta-metru. Is the chute still busy-active?" Lewa asked, sitting on the bench and indicating that Hewkii should join him, "I'm not sure, usually the one on duty has gone home by now." Hewkii replied, waving to Rahal, Velika and Olcas as they crossed the square.  
"You're welcome to spend the night at any of our homes." Rahal commented, Lewa smiled, "Thank you, but I'll wait-stay in Pohatu's." he replied, then chuckled, "It'll suprise-startle him." the matoran agreed laughing, then bowed to Lewa before heading for their homes.

When Ferinus and Aikane's shadow twin returned, they chatted with Turaga Anuenue while she and Malie went to her home, Ahonui and the twins had gone to friends homes.  
"I think you should stay with Aikane until Gali returns from the archives." Anuenue commented, as she, Ferinus and Malie finished eating Aikane's shadow twin quietly examined the partially finished weaving Anuenue did in her spare time and rubbed Wotzit's ears, while waiting for Ferinus to join her.  
"It's a nice design." she murmured, after agreeing with Ferinus, Turaga Anuenue smiled, "It'll look better when it's finished."  
Watching them head back to Gali's, Anuenue smiled at Malie as he 'spoke', "Maybe they will come back later." she replied, as they then headed over to Nokama's to wait for her and the others to return.

xXx

Axonn nodded when Turaga Dume finished telling him what had occurred, "So it is time for the Toa Voya to choose their weapons." he replied as everyone made their way out the Great Temple.  
"Yes, I've overheard Hakinu and Lerihua wondering what kind of weapons they'd use if they were ever in a fight." Onewa replied as they left the Great Temple and headed across the causeway.  
"Anuenue and Malie are to be present when they make their choices." Vakama suddenly said, a smile flickering across his mask as he came out of a vision, the other Turaga looked surprised, while Axonn hid a tiny smile. "Anuenue, I can understand, but Malie?" Whenua murmured as they reached the end of the causeway and headed through the park towards the main square, Nokama's and Gali's homes as the stars grew brighter.

Having listened to Keetongu and Notegeku explain what they had to do, the Rahaga and Reshana followed them outside before sitting in a circle.  
Carefully Keetongu and Notegeku placed the cubs in the centre of the circle and stepped back, then said something in their tongue, the cubs squeaked softly as they rolled over onto their fronts.

Several minutes passed as the moons rose higher, bathing the area in silvery light, then the cubs looked around at those watching them before starting to crawl towards Reshana.  
The one she'd cuddled paused to let his sister catch up, then both crawled onto Reshana's lap and gazed up at her, leaning closer Reshana found she couldn't take her eyes from the waiting cubs.  
"Your name is Naneki." she whispered to the male cub, "And yours is Keliana." Reshana whispered to his sister, the cubs squeaked happily and cuddled closer to Reshana.

xXx

"I know, but I definitely saw Malie standing beside Matau while his brother chose his weapons." Vakama calmly replied as they reached the main square. Approaching the side where Nokama's, Anuenue's and Gali's homes were the Turaga and Axonn smiled when they were met by Ferinus, Anuenue and Malie.  
"Aikane still sleeps." Ferinus replied when Nokama enquired as to how she was, while the others entered her home, Axonn then went with Ferinus into Gali's.  
Several minutes later Nokama was sitting in Anuenue's home talking and after Malie had bid them good night, she explained what had occurred in the Great Temple.  
Turaga Anuenue nodded as they walked to the door, "Sounds like the next few days will be interesting." she murmured, bidding her sister good night.

xXx

Sitting by their camp-fire, Pohatu, Kokua, Amaya and Kopaka quietly talked about the Rahaga asking Reshana to join them at Keetongu's cavern.  
"Is it me or do the stars look brighter tonight?" Pohatu commented, as they finished eating, the others glanced up then agreed, "I think it's a special night," Kokua murmured, "Something joyous is happening."  
Kopaka then moved to where they'd left the blankets and sorted them out, a few moments later Amaya joined him and helped to carry them back.  
Spreading the blankets out everyone settled down as the fire slowly burnt out and watched the stars wheeling through the sky until one by one they fell asleep, Kokua was the last and as her eyes closed, she smiled as the northern lights began to flicker and dance.

xXx

_Aikane could hear Turaga Lhikan speaking with someone and slowly opened her eyes, then sat up, sitting with Lhikan was a Turaga she'd never seen before and nearby was a Ga-matoran spirit with a leaf pattern down the left side of her mask.  
"It is an honour to meet you Toa Aikane." Turaga Reòta murmured as he and Solis bowed to her, Solis moved to sit closer to Aikane and after several minutes shyly asked how Malie was.  
Aikane was about to reply when she noticed two more sleeping spirits appearing, "Why don't you ask him?" she replied smiling, while Anuenue's and Malie's spirits woke and realized where they were.  
"MALIE!" Solis squealed delighted, rushing over to him, while they hugged, Anuenue hid a grin and joined her sister and Lhikan, who introduced Turaga Reòta to her._

"Toa Nahele let me watch you from time to time." Solis whispered as she and Malie went over to Aikane and the Turaga, Malie grinned then 'told' Solis the garland she'd given him was still fresh.  
Glancing over at Malie and Solis as she giggled, Reòta chuckled, "After the first time they met again, Solis was singing for ages."

_"And kept brushing her hand over the flower Malie'd tucked into her mask." a new voice added, as a pale turquoise Toa entered the clearing.  
After introducing herself, Namis sat beside Aikane, after talking for a while Namis then went to speak with the Turaga, Aikane quietly watched them for a while before moving to sit beside Malie and Solis.  
After she'd whispered to them, they glanced at each other surprised then stood up, bowed to Namis and the Turaga before taking Aikane's hands and walking into the mist._

xXx

Keetongu and Notegeku looked at each other smiling as Reshana named their cubs, "You chose well." he then murmured to Norik, as he glanced up at the golden rahi and his green/gold mate.  
"Oh look!" Gaaki whispered amazed, a soft blue glow was surrounding Reshana, Naneki and Keliana, the cubs squeaked curiously before reaching out to try and touch the bright figure who now sat beside them.  
The Great Spirit smiled as Naneki and Keliana managed to crawl into his lap then snuggled together and fell asleep.  
While everyone watched awed, Mata Nui rested his hands on the sleeping cubs heads before carefully placing them back in Reshana's arms, then he smiled enigmatically as the light began to obscure his form.  
When the light faded away, Iruini and Kualus went over to Reshana as she gently rocked Naneki and Keliana, lifted them up and carried them back to Notegeku and Keetongu.

xXx

_Glancing at Aikane, Malie and Solis as the mist hid them from sight, Anuenue listened as Reòta began to tell me what Mata Nui had said roughly a year ago.  
While Turaga Anuenue talked with Lhikan and Reòta, Namis watched the rainbow sparks that danced over Anuenue's form, "Namis, please join my daughter." a whisper reached her, startled Namis glanced around, slowly shifted back into the mist then standing up she quietly moved in the direction Aikane, Malie and Solis had taken._

_Turaga Lhikan noticed Namis moving into the mist but stayed quiet, knowing she had her reasons he continued chatting with Reòta and Anuenue.  
"How are the other spirit Toa?" Anuenue asked after they'd talked for a while, Lhikan grinned, "They're fine, even though they were told to stay in the spirit realm." Lhikan chuckled remembering how frustrated the spirit Toa had been._

"Toa Aikane where are we going?" Solis asked as they walked through the mist, Aikane smiled but said nothing, Malie caught Solis's eye and shrugged, as he grinned Solis giggled, then murmured surprised as they entered a clearing in the mist.  
"It's the meadow." Aikane heard Solis murmur, as they walked over to where the Great Spirit waited, "Namis will be joining us, daughter." he silently told Aikane as she and the matoran bowed to him.  
Sitting down, Mata Nui beckoned Malie and Solis to come closer, unsure Solis glanced at Aikane, she nodded smiling as Malie tugged Solis's hand.  
Watching as they drew closer, Aikane glanced at Namis as she entered the clearing and joined her, "Sister what's happening?" Namis whispered, as Solis and Malie sat in front of the Great Spirit and gazed up at him.

"I'm unsure, Father wouldn't let me know." Aikane whispered back, they then watched as Mata Nui talked to Malie and Solis.  
"Is it really true what Nahele says about Turaga Anuenue?" Namis asked curiously then told Aikane what their brother had told her, Aikane chuckled then gestured to where a blue glow had hidden the Great Spirit and matoran from sight.

_Solis watched stunned as a blue glow hid them from Aikane and Namis, then Mata Nui lifted Malie up and whispered to him, Malie nodded, yawning, then the Great Spirit set him down and lifted Solis up.  
By the time he'd finished, both spirits were deeply asleep, while the glow vanished Mata Nui smiled as Aikane and Namis drew closer to him, "They have an interesting journey ahead." he commented enigmatically, while Aikane lifted Malie's spirit up and Namis did likewise with Solis._

_Carrying their friends sleeping spirits, Aikane and Namis chatted about how the matoran and Toa Voya had settled, rejoining Lhikan, Reòta and Anuenue, Aikane and Namis gently placed Malie and Solis down, then told their friends what they had seen.  
When they'd finished Aikane suddenly yawned feeling sleepy, "I feel the same, sister." Anuenue laughed softly as she moved to sit beside Malie and Solis.  
Watching Aikane as she drifted back to sleep, the rainbow hued Turaga smiled as her and Malie's spirits returned to their bodies, then watched Solis, who stretched and woke up.  
"Please could you give Malie a hug from me." she whispered, blushing deeply as Lhikan and Reòta smiled, "Of course I will and this is for you." Anuenue replied, fastening a bracelet of blue, silver and green around her wrist.  
Stunned and delighted Solis hugged Turaga Anuenue, then watched as the rainbow hued spirit fell asleep and returned to her body.  
_

xXx

After passing Keliana to Notegeku, Keetongu went over to where Reshana still knelt and helped her up, while Notegeku asked the Rahaga to follow her._  
_Re-entering the cavern, Keetongu helped the Rahaga and Reshana prepare piles of moss then everyone quietly had supper and talked about the Great Spirit's appearance, "That has never happened before." Keetongu murmured._  
_As everyone began to settle on the piles of moss the cubs started squeaking, after several moments Notegeku glanced in the direction they were reaching, "Do you mind?" she asked Reshana._  
_"No, it's alright." Reshana softly replied nodding, Keetongu and Notegeku carried Naneki and Keliana over to Reshana's make-shift bed and carefully placed the cubs down, squeaking happily they snuggled tight against Reshana and promptly fell asleep."Looks like you've been adopted." Pouks chuckled as Reshana carefully got comfy, managing not to disturb Naneki and Keliana, the other Rahaga agreed grinning broadly, then drifted off to sleep._  
_"It's alright Reshana," Notegeku murmured, shifting her moss pile closer to the one Reshana now shared, "This did happen sometimes, the cubs wanting to spend their first night with the one who named them."_  
_"My dam once mentioned I did the same." Keetongu added softly, gazing over at them and the sleeping cubs, then smiled as Reshana fell asleep, her arms encircling Naneki and Keliana._  
_Notegeku murmured quietly in their tongue, as Keetongu pushed his bedding against hers and settled down, he nodded, yawned and took Notegeku's hand as they both fell asleep, watching their cubs.


	2. Chapter 2

The fire around which the Toa and Kokua slept was a mass of ash and glowing embers when the ashbear approached, curious as to what the tall ones were doing in her territory._  
_After sniffing the sleepers intently, she peered closer at Kokua before settling down roughly half a bio away, where they wouldn't see her, wondering what had happened to the tall one who had the very playful rahi._  
_Slowly the night passed and the ashbear watched those sleeping, before resting her head down and drifting off to sleep herself, watching unseen the Great Spirit silently chuckled._  
_Dawn was breaking as Kokua awoke and stretched, then still not fully awake began checking her wings, smoothing the feathers back into position, as she did the ashbear watched curiously, then glanced over at Pohatu as he sat up, rubbed his eyes and glanced around.

xXx__

Lewa had awoken before dawn and after checking the sky for the umpteenth time, left Pohatu's and started off towards the remote chute station._  
_Soaring over Po-metru he passed some matoran who were just about to start work, catching a fresh air current, Lewa grinned at those who'd noticed him and waved, then shifted to catch a stronger air current._  
_Leaving the final assemblers village behind, Lewa smiled, knowing the remote chute station was only a couple of kio away, as he drew closer Lewa began peering around looking for his friends camp._  
_"Ha, they've got company." he laughed, swiftly descending close to his brothers, sisters and the still watching ashbear.__

Landing near to the ashbear, who grunted in recognition, Lewa glanced to where Kokua was sitting with her back to the outcrop, while Pohatu was now beginning to sort out breakfast._  
_Kokua was about to offer her assistance when an echoing voice rang out, "Any more for two?" Startled, Kokua took flight leaving a stray feather behind, while Amaya and Kopaka shot out their blankets, weapons in hand before they'd fully awoken._  
_"Brother, you came very close to becoming a multi coloured icicle." Pohatu called out grinning, while still sorting the fruit out, as Kokua landed beside Amaya and Kopaka and they glanced towards the outcrop Lewa's voice had echoed from._  
_"What did he mean two?" she murmured curiously, Kopaka activated his Akaku then smiled briefly, "We've been sleeping in an ashbears' territory." he replied as Lewa and the ashbear came into view.

xXx__

Back in Ga-metru, Wotzit stirred, nudged Anuenue's hand then wandered out to the main door, nudged it open and headed off to find which of his friends were awake._  
_Hearing the door opening, Malie stretched and glanced to where the garland Solis had made him hung, "It's odd-strange, I can't remember all of my dream." he thought, glancing into Anuenue's' room before moving through to the main room, pausing to watch some butterflies basking on the window ledge._  
_Deep in thought Malie didn't realize Turaga Anuenue was now up and had glanced into the main room, she smiled and went to get them something to eat._  
"Sister are you awake yet?" _Anuenue called to Aikane, while carrying the tray into the main room, _"Yes, I've just been telling Nokama about our dream." "Want to join us for breakfast?" _Anuenue replied placing the tray on the table.__

Startled out of his thoughts, Malie blushed when he realized that Turaga Anuenue had fixed breakfast and was starting to apologize as she sat down, "It's alright Malie, you were at least a mio away." Anuenue chuckled gently as she passed him a dish of fruit, then smiled at Aikane and Nokama as they joined them._  
_Malie listened as Aikane, Turaga Nokama and Anuenue talked about the dream they'd shared, then while Aikane and Nokama continued chatting, he tapped Anuenue's arm then signed something._  
_"Are you sure?" she whispered stunned, Malie nodded and smiled as Anuenue switched masks, Aikane and Nokama watched curiously as she then activated her Mahiki.

__When the glow faded, Turaga Anuenue glanced at Malie feeling slightly uneasy about assuming Solis's form, but the hug she found herself caught up in told her more than his gestures that it was alright.

Ferinus and Axonn tapped on Anuenue's door then entered and joined her and the others, Ferinus looked stunned to see 'Solis' being hugged by Malie and sat down heavily beside Turaga Nokama.  
While Anuenue resumed her true form after giving Malie what Solis had asked her to, Aikane explained as Malie grinned happily while 'telling' the rainbow hued Turaga that she'd got Solis's flower just right, Anuenue smiled lifting her beaker up, "Ferinus's and your reaction said it all."

_"I'm glad Reshana wasn't here." _she whispered to Aikane.

A few minutes later Malie went to get more water as everyone chatted, and was filling the jug when he suddenly realized he wasn't alone, glancing up Malie nearly dropped the jug as Solis's spirit grinned at him, "I'm allowed to visit you once a day for a while." she giggled softly as Malie quickly put the jug down and moved closer to her.

...

"Malie, do you need a hand?" Aikane enquired, sticking her head around the doorway, then blinked and smiled at Solis, "Ah, I'm guessing this is part of what Father told you."  
"Yes Toa Aikane." Solis replied bowing to her, Malie still looked stunned as he finished filling the jug, so Aikane took it and led them back to the main room, Ferinus yelped stunned as Solis's spirit grinned at him before settling beside Malie.  
Axonn caught their eyes and winked as Turaga Nokama and Ferinus talked with Solis, curious as to why she was there, she had just finished explaining when Wotzit returned and immediately 'bounced' over to see who Malie's friend was.  
Solis had moved to stand beside Malie's seat and watched amused as Wotzit went straight through her, "Oh Wotzit, you kolhii head!" Anuenue spluttered as everyone burst out laughing.

xXx

Reshana awoke and was about to look at where Naneki and Keliana had snuggled against her when she heard them squeaking nearby, Keetongu nodded as she sat, moving over to where he sat on the log seat, Reshana joined him and half the Rahaga.  
"Gaaki, Iruini and Pouks are with Notegeku and the cubs." Norik grinned as Kualus handed Reshana some fruit, when everyone finished eating they joined Notegeku, the cubs and the other Rahaga outside.  
Pouks grinned as they sat nearby so as not to disturb Naneki and Keliana as they practised sitting up, their dam watching while murmuring gently in their tongue, several minutes later, the cubs realized their sire and friends had joined to watch and squeaked happily as they looked around at everyone.

"Will Naneki's and Keliana's colours change as they grow?" Bomonga asked Notegeku as she lifted the cubs up and moved to sit beside him and Gaaki.  
"Maybe, some do. But only time will tell." she replied, then glanced to where the Kikanalo herd stood, the chief growled softly then led the others off to feed, Keetongu was about to sit with Norik and Kualus when his attention was caught by a flicker of blue drawing closer.  
When he could see who was coming Keetongu smiled, "You understated Kokua's wings." he commented to Norik as Kokua landed nearby and came to join them, sitting near Notegeku she explained that Amaya had gone back to Ga-metru with Lewa and Pohatu and Kopaka were near the remote chute station.  
Keliana then surprised everyone by wriggling out of Notegeku's lap, crawled over to Kokua, sat beside her and began examining the feathers of Kokua's wing.

xXx

Tahu and Tein'a were clearing up after finishing their breakfast when Tahu asked where the rest of Tein'a's brothers were, "I think Lerihua and Hakinu have gone to look around the archives again and Sheranu did mention something about having another try at riding the phase dragon."  
Leaving Tahu's Tein'a shook his head, "Talk about hope springs eternal."

"Kongu's gonna be busy." Tahu replied laughing as they headed for the chute station, "How true, shall we head there first?" Tein'a chuckled, waving to Aodhan, Balta and Kapura as they headed to the forges.  
Reaching the main station, Tahu grinned as Jaller and Ahonui joined them, "Morning Jaller, Ahonui heading to Ga-metru?" he enquired, "I felt I should go to the Great Temple and Jaller asked to come with me." Ahonui replied, then grinned as Jaller blushed slightly before entering the chute.

xXx

Amaya grinned as the ashbear sniffed at Kokua again, "I think she thinks you're Anuenue." she chuckled softly, while Kokua cautiously offered the ashbear a piece of fruit.  
Growling gently as she took the fruit, ashbear realized this wasn't the over friendly rahi's friend but someone similar, "Looks like you've got-made a new friend-mate" Lewa laughed as the ashbear finished eating then licked the remaining fruit juice off Kokua's hands.  
Kopaka and Pohatu listened while Lewa told Amaya why he'd come and Kokua watched the ashbear finish the rest of the fruit, "Will you go to Keetongu's cavern and let Reshana and the Rahaga know what's happening?" Pohatu asked Kokua as they finished packing their blankets.  
"Yeah, alright." Kokua laughed trying to fend off the ashbear's attempt to lick her face.

"Sister-bear," Lewa laughed, "If you wait-stay nearby I'll get-fetch Wotzit." turning from the tall winged one, ashbear growled softly, nudging him while Kokua giggled.  
When the ashbear had moved into the shade, Lewa linked arms with Amaya and took off in the direction of Ga-metru, while Pohatu and Kopaka started back to the remote chute station.  
Kokua waved to them before soaring in the direction of Keetongu's cavern, revelling in the feeling of the wind in her face, Kokua wondered what Reshana had been doing, then smiled as the familiar landmarks around Keetongu's cavern came into view.  
Looking curiously over at the circle which the Rahaga, Keetongu, Notegeku and Reshana were sitting in, Kokua joined them and murmured amazed when she saw the cubs.

"Oh they're beautiful." Kokua murmured sitting beside Notegeku, she then grinned at Reshana, "You've had an interesting time." she commented grinning, Reshana smiled, then everyone watched as Keliana moved to sit beside Kokua and began examining her feathers.  
"If you want to stay for a while, we'll give Reshana a lift back to the remote chute station." Pouks said, as Naneki joined his sister, who was now brushing her hands over Kokua's wing fascinated by how soft the feathers were.  
"Good idea." Keetongu commented, as Naneki clambered onto Kokua's lap before she could reply, then squeaked as Keliana smiled at him.  
While Notegeku and Kokua watched the cubs, Keetongu walked a short distance with the Rahaga and Reshana, "They're very curious at this age and will be for quite a while." he chuckled, then watched as the Rahaga and Reshana headed towards the remote chute station.

xXx_  
_

By the time Wotzit had calmed down, the rest of the Turaga had joined us and were deep in conversation with Aikane and Solis, Malie close beside her._  
_Roughly half an hour later, she quietly said her time was up, then nodded as Turaga Anuenue hugged Malie as he tried to hold Solis's hand, "It's alright I'll come back tomorrow." Solis murmured as she faded from sight._  
_Seeing how upset his quiet friend was, Wotzit lent against Malie's legs, nudging him gently, while Malie cuddled Wotzit, Ferinus, Axonn and Aikane sat with them while the Turaga went outside and sat on the benches._  
_"The rest of the Toa Voya will be joining us later." Dume explained to Anuenue, she listened as he and Vakama explained then nodded, "When I awoke I could sense something was going to happen." she replied, then chuckled "Malie will be delighted to watch."

xXx__

Arriving in Le-metru Tahu and Tein'a chuckled when Acirru told them about how Sheranu was doing, "I think the phase dragon enjoy-likes what Sheranu's trying to attempt-do." he laughed._  
_Heading towards the square near Lewa's and Matau's, they were joined by Kewe and Tamaru, "If we wait-stay here, I'm sure they will fly-race past." Vira snickered, as he joined the group._  
_While waiting, Tein'a chatted with Vira about his gukko bird Shiori, then everyone heard a distant yell approaching at speed.

**"YAHOOOOO!"**Sheranu hollered, as the phase dragon he was clinging to shot overhead at top speed.

__Close behind them, Kongu and Lomako followed on Ka and Aikel, the gukko birds chirping with excitement, Kongu had just enough time to wave to his friends before they all raced out of sight, Tein'a and Tahu glanced at each other then whistled softly.

xXx__

Gali smiled as Hakinu and Lerihua joined her then lent a hand with the scrolls she'd been reading, while carefully placing them back Hakinu asked if they could go with her to Ga-metru._  
_"Of course." the Toa of Water laughed, linking arms with them, as they headed for the main chute station in Onu-metru, on their way there they joined up with Onua and Pelagia as they walked in the same direction._  
_"Got a message from Turaga Whenua asking if I could ask you and Hakinu to head for Ga-metru." he explained as they entered the main chute station, while Pelagia and Hakinu chatted about the dermis turtles._  
_Arriving back in Ga-metru, everyone headed towards the main park where Lewa was now talking with Turaga Anuenue, while the other Turaga conversed with Aikane, Ferinus and Axonn as Malie amused Wotzit by playing tug 'o' war with a sturdy plaited seaweed rope.__

"I'm sure Wotzit'll be delighted." Anuenue laughed when Lewa told her of how the ashbear had reacted to Kokua, then whistled to catch Wotzit's attention._  
_Bouncing over to his 'pack leader', Wotzit nudged her affectionately then 'listened' as she 'asked' if he'd like to see the first friend he'd made again, barking excitedly, Wotzit ran around her and his tall green friend._  
_"That's a yes." Anuenue laughed as Wotzit skidded to a halt, sat, then held his paw up several times, making everyone chuckle, while Anuenue switched masks again, "Now don't wriggle-fidgit as we go." Lewa grinned as he carefully lifted Wotzit up, then glanced at Aikane, "Care to give me some aid-help, sister?"_  
_"Of course." she laughed, switching to her Miru Nuva, then as they headed towards Po-metru, Tahu, Tein'a and Sheranu arrived on gukko birds.

xXx__

Waiting by the remote chute station, Pohatu and Kopaka sat in the shade sharing a water canister, while the ashbear rested nearby, glancing up at the sky from time to time._  
_Around midday she glanced towards the north and growled softly, several minutes later Kopaka smiled, "The Rahaga are coming with Reshana." he commented, standing up to wave to them._  
_Pouks and Bomonga went to see the ashbear, while Reshana told her brothers what had taken place at Keetongu's' cavern._  
_"Are Naneki and Keliana the same colours as Keetongu and Notegeku?" Pohatu asked while Reshana had a drink, "No, Notegeku said their colours may change. But at the moment Naneki is orange/gold and Keliana is pale green/gold." Gaaki replied, glancing upwards as Lewa, Aikane and Wotzit came into view.

xXx__

Having tired of playing with Kokua's feathers, Naneki had returned to Notegeku and was squeaking quietly as he settled in her arms._  
_Keliana watched her brother for a few minutes then crawled onto Kokua's lap and as Kokua carefully lifted her up, drifted off to sleep, "How long will it be before they can walk?" Kokua softly asked, as she followed Notegeku into the cavern and over to where Keetongu had just finished preparing a small bed of moss._  
_"A few days, then things will get active." Keetongu softly chuckled, watching as she and his mate gently placed the cubs onto the moss, without waking Naneki and Keliana snuggled closer together._  
_Then Kokua pulled two strands of colour from the air and passed them to Notegeku, "A gift for them." she murmured quietly, blushing slightly as she and Notegeku left the cavern.__

On leaving the cavern Notegeku and Kokua walked a short distance before sitting in the shade, Notegeku silently examined the rainbow coloured strands while Kokua absent-mindedly brushed her hands over her wings._  
_"What do you usually do with these?" Notegeku commented, rousing Kokua from her reverie, "Make them into bracelets." she replied as they stood up, nodding Notegeku smiled, "You should go and tell your sisters." the dark green/gold rahi said, watching Kokua as she fluffed out her wings._  
_"Can I come back sometime?" Kokua asked, hovering roughly half a bio in the air, Notegeku chuckled, "Naneki and Keliana would be disappointed if you didn't." Kokua laughed happily, waved to her rahi friend then flew towards Ga-metru, disappearing swiftly from sight._  
_Looking at the coloured strands again, Notegeku smiled and rejoined her mate and cubs.

xXx__

Landing close to their brothers and sister, Aikane stepped back to let Lewa set Wotzit down, barking excitedly he 'bounced' around them before racing over to where the ashbear waited._  
_While they chased around, Aikane and Lewa listened as Norik, Iruini and Reshana told them and the others about what had occurred at Keetongu's cavern, by the time they'd finished, Wotzit had flaked out in the shade and everyone had waved to Kokua as she flew overhead._  
_"See you back at Ga-metru main square." Aikane called when Kokua paused mid-flight, "Ok sister, see you soon." she replied before soaring out of sight, "It's no wonder the phase dragons want to race with her." Pohatu chuckled as he lifted Wotzit up and joined Lewa while the others nodded grinning, then entered the chute station.

_xXx_

"That was the best ride-flight ever!" Sheranu laughed, as he joined Ferinus and Turaga Matau, who listened as Sheranu told them in great detail of his latest attempt to ride on a phase dragon.  
Malie laughed at his brothers antics, then glanced to where Turaga Dume, Nuju and Anuenue were chatting with Amaya, Tahu and Tein'a about Vakama's latest vision.  
Looking around to see where Malie was, Anuenue excused herself from the discussion and walked over to where he stood watching everyone as they talked.  
"Shall we go for a walk?" she asked smiling at Malie, he looked over to where Sheranu and Matau were chuckling at something Tein'a said then nodded, pointing in the direction of the Great Temple, "Yes, we'll head there and wait for the others."

xXx

Arriving in the main square, Gali, Lerihua and Hakinu walked over to join their brothers and sisters, as they reached them, Gali caught a glimpse of Anuenue and Malie moving in the direction of the Great Temple.  
_"We'll meet them there." _Aikane whispered before Gali could call to their sister, _"Ok, just curious." _Gali replied with a chuckle, then glanced up as Kokua landed nearby, smiling delightedly.  
"Cubs." Onewa murmured softly as everyone listened to Kokua while she told them what she'd seen, "What are their names?" Nokama asked when their winged sister finished speaking.  
"I think Reshana should be the one to let you know." she giggled after having a drink, then waved to Reshana, Kopaka, Amaya and the Rahaga as they strolled into view.

Not long after they'd joined everyone, Lewa and Pohatu landed close by, after helping Wotzit have a drink Lewa watched as Kai and Pelagia guided the tired dog into Anuenue's before they headed off to join Hahli and Jaller.  
Dume smiled as he stood up and glanced around at the Toa, whom all politely ceased talking and waited for him to speak, "We'd like all of you to accompany us over to the Great Temple, then for the Toa Nuva to wait in the park for us and the Toa Voya to return."  
The Toa glanced at each other murmuring curiously, then followed the Turaga, Kokua and Axonn as they started walking in the direction Anuenue and Malie had gone.  
"Hahli could you keep an eye on Wotzit? We've got something to do." Nokama asked her, as she and Jaller walked back from the shoreline, hiding a smile at the strand of seaweed wedged in Jaller's mask.

"With pleasure Turaga, come on Jaller." Hahli giggled as Jaller having realized what Tahu was grinning about, blushed and tried ineffectively to remove the seaweed.  
Chuckling as the Chronicler and Captain headed for Anuenue's, the Toa, Turaga, Kokua and Axonn continued on their way towards the park before the causeway to the Great Temple.  
Everyone was nearly at the park when they were met by Nixie, Suna and Kazi, who invited Kokua to come with them to Suna's', "I'll catch up later." Kokua murmured softly to Gali before heading off with the matoran.  
Smiling Gali turned to catch up with everyone else as they waited by the causeway, then the Toa Nuva settled on the benches nearby and watched as the Turaga, Axonn and Toa Voya headed towards the Great Temple.

Reaching the causeway, Turaga Anuenue and Malie began to walk across to the Great Temple, halfway there they paused and watched a distant pod of razor whales.  
"I know, they're amazing." Anuenue laughed as Malie 'commented' excitedly when the whales dived, he grinned then glanced towards the heart of Ga-metru.  
_"When do you think my brother will chose-get his weapons?" _Malie signed as they continued towards the Great Temple, surprised the rainbow hued Turaga paused then sat on a nearby bench, "I'm not sure." she replied softly after a few moments.  
Watching Turaga Anuenue as she glanced at him curious as to why he'd asked, Malie shrugged adding, _"I'm not sure why I asked that." _Anuenue laughed, then hugged Malie before suggesting they carried on to the Great Temple.

Malie grinned then scrambled onto the wall and walked along it as Turaga Anuenue snickered "Is there room for two?" before laughing as Malie began walking on his hands.  
When they drew closer to the Great Temple Malie righted himself and jumped off the wall to walk beside Turaga Anuenue, Ahonui was sitting on the bench and waved to them.  
"Would you like something while waiting for the others?" he asked as they reached him and sat on the bench beside the entrance, "That would be nice." Anuenue smiled, Ahonui glanced at Malie who agreed with an enthusiastic nod.  
While Ahonui headed off to get something, they sat and watched the afternoon light sparkling off the buildings of Ga-metru, "Thank you." Anuenue smiled as Ahonui handed me and Malie beakers, then joined them, sitting on the Turaga's left.


	3. Chapter 3

The suns were not far off from setting when the rest of the Turaga, Axonn and the Toa Voya reached the Great Temple, Ahonui bowed to them then silently led everyone down to the main chamber.  
When they got there Ahonui bowed again before quietly disappearing down a side corridor, turning to where the Toa Suva was, Dume glanced up at the young Toa and asked them to stand around the Suva.  
Malie watched as Sheranu moved to stand in front of the Le-metru symbol carved in the Toa Suva and quivered excitedly, while Turaga Dume joined him and Anuenue, Malie watched as the rest of the Turaga brought out a brightly shining gem.  
Then Axonn began chanting in a language no-one there had ever heard before, his voice rose and fell for a while then he bowed deeply and moved to stand with Turaga Dume, Anuenue and Malie.

Standing before the Ga-metru water symbol, Reshana was surprised that she didn't feel nervous any more, then calmly watched with her brothers as the Toa Suva began to glow then rise up several bio.  
"The time has come to chose your weapons. Let your hearts guide you and pick well." Mata Nui's voice was heard as Turaga Anuenue suddenly spoke, her eyes now glowing intense blue, Turaga Dume nodded, as Malie caught the Rainbow Turaga's arm as she blinked and swayed slightly.  
Ahonui reappeared and was helping Malie support Anuenue when Axonn moved closer, "I'll help Turaga Anuenue, Malie. You watch your brother." he murmured.  
Nodding Malie turned his attention back to where the Toa Voya stood around the Toa Suva, not knowing why he did it, Malie moved closer to where Turaga Matau stood and watched as a glow grew around his brother and friends._  
_

Watching the Toa Suva, Hakinu was astounded by the array of weapons he, his brothers and sister could see, slowly he shifted closer for a better look, unaware they were doing the same._  
_Tein'a tentatively reached out and brushed his fingers lightly over the hilt of a broadsword, _"Doesn't feel right." _he thought, drawing his hand back then peered curiously at a sheath of throwing knives.

Reshana paused, glancing at her brothers before returning her gaze to the weapons that hung before her. A few minutes later she was carefully examining a recurved bow, _"It feels right." _she smiled, turning back to lift the quiver that had hung beside it.

Lerihua stood quietly examining the weapons he could see, then stepped forwards to test the weight of the hammer that had caught his eye. Lifting it up Lerihua sensed that this was the right weapon for him, so placed the hammers' head on the floor and rested his hands on the could sense Malie was watching and glanced to where he and Turaga Matau stood, he was surprised to see a glowing mist hung between him and them, turning back to the weapons Sheranu realized he couldn't make a choice by looking. He then closed his eyes and lightly brushed his hands over the weapons until he touched the ones that felt right.

Ferinus, his mind blank with amazement stood gazing at the weapons hanging in front of him, then quietly gasped as he realized one of the broadswords had an engraved pattern on it almost identical to the design on his armour._  
_Slowly stepping forward, Ferinus carefully lifted the broadsword up and gently ran his fingers over the design, a joyful feeling spread through him as he realized he'd found his feeling dizzy after the Great Spirit spoke through her, Turaga Anuenue smiled as the glow faded to reveal the Toa Voya standing holding their weapons, quietly they turned to face the Turaga as the Toa Suva returned to its original position._  
_"Hold out your weapons." Turaga Dume softly said as the last of the sunlight shone onto the ceiling illuminating the main chamber._  
_Nodding the Toa held their weapons out, Tein'a holding the sheath containing the throwing knives, one by one the Turaga stepped forward and placed the gems onto the young Toas' weapons.  
_  
_Matau paused, perplexed as to which of the scimitars Sheranu held out he should place the gem he held on, when Malie suddenly tapped Turaga Matau's arm, curious he glanced at Malie as he 'explained' that he wished to look at the , Turaga Matau passed the gem to Malie, who smiled before he closely examined it, as Matau and Sheranu watched the others turned to watch curious as to what would happen._  
_Malie carefully shifted the gem slightly then saw a thin line running down the centre of the gem, bending down he tapped his hand lightly on the floor.

Straightening up again Malie opened his hand and the gem lay in his palm split neatly in two, Turaga Matau smiled and lifted both pieces before turning back to Sheranu, who'd turned his scimitars around so the hilts faced towards Matau._  
_Axonn smiled nodding quietly as Turaga Matau placed the split gem onto the scimitar hilts, then he lifted Turaga Anuenue up as the Toa, Turaga and Malie joined him, Anuenue and Ahonui, "Let us return to Gali's and Nokama's homes." Dume commented as Anuenue dozed in Axonn's arms."So that's why Malie had to be present." Whenua murmured to Vakama as they walked with the Toa, Malie, Ahonui and Axonn back across the causeway while twilight coloured the sky with deep blue and indigo._  
_"So it is, I wasn't sure why until he helped Matau." Vakama replied, watching the matoran 'speaking' with the young air Toa, Nuju beside them as everyone reached the park, Aikane, Takanuva and Kokua were waiting for them._  
_"Where are the others?" Onewa asked while Aikane joined Axonn, "They went to get things ready for staying over, Turaga." Takanuva replied, Kokua glanced curiously over to where Axonn was passing her drowsy sister to Aikane and wondering what had taken place at the Great Temple, moving to walk beside Hakinu, she listened as he quietly told her what had occurred there.

"The Great Spirit spoke through Anuenue?!" Kokua exclaimed stunned, glancing to where Aikane was walking beside Nokama and Reshana, Anuenue now asleep in her arms._  
_Hakinu nodded as Ahonui on hearing her surprised reaction joined them, "Yes, He has done that on several occasions." he then quietly explained to them about the times he'd witnessed it happen, by the time Ahonui had finished speaking everyone was approaching the main park and could see the others waiting for them._  
_Quietly Axonn, the Toa, Malie and Kokua headed into Gali's while Dume thanked Ahonui for being at the Great Temple, "It is my duty, Turaga Dume." Ahonui smiled, bowing to him and the others before heading off with Nireta to take Wotzit to in the main room in Gali's things were fairly crowded as everyone bar Aikane and Kokua chatted over a late supper about the Toa Voyas' weapons.  
_  
_Following Aikane into her room, Kokua moved to stand beside her as she placed Anuenue down and covered her with a blanket, "A good nights sleep will see our sister alright." Aikane smiled, hugging Kokua, glancing at her violet hued sister, Kokua smiled back, "I'll sit with her for a while."_  
_Aikane nodded, sensing that Kokua wanted to sing to Anuenue, "See you later then sister." she commented hugging her winged sister again then left the room._  
_Settling on the edge of the bed where Anuenue slept deeply, Kokua gathered her thoughts about the days events then softly began singing, as the song drifted around them, Kokua found herself feeling drowsy, yawning, she carefully lay down beside Anuenue and fell her brothers, sisters, Axonn and Malie, who was examining one of his brother's scimitars, Aikane accepted the fruit and water Gali passed her._  
_"I'll show you some moves tomorrow." Axonn smiled at Hakinu as they discussed fighting with axes while examining Hakinu's' double bladed axe, Tein'a quietly balanced one of his throwing knives on a finger, keeping it balanced perfectly until he put it away._  
_"Talking about tomorrow, let's get some rest." Onua commented as Takanuva yawned, chuckling the others agreed and made their way to the bedrooms, bidding each other good night they went to rest._  
_Aikane smiled as Amaya went with Gali then entered her room, silently she moved to where her sisters lay and gently moved Kokua's left wing back, "Don't want you getting cramp sister." Aikane softly whispered as she then settled on her bed and dimmed the lightstone nearby.

_xXx_

_Aikane opened her eyes then smiled at Anuenue, Kokua, Malie and Solis as she sat up, glancing around the violet Toa saw they were in the meadow area they had awoken in last time.  
Solis listened fascinated as Anuenue told her what had taken place in the Great Temple then watched interested while Malie 'told' his closefriend about Reshana's recurved bow and the blue gem Nokama placed on it.  
"Sounds amazing." she murmured, shifting closer to Malie and Kokua, who was resting on her front quietly examining one of the flowers that grew there, Aikane smiled, sensing that Mata Nui was drawing near.  
"Can I hear you sing?" Solis asked Kokua, as she brushed a finger over the vibrant orange petals of the flower she was looking at, glancing up Kokua smiled, "With Malie playing?" Solis grinned, "Oooo yes please." she giggled, picking a glowing violet flower and fixing it onto the left side of Kokua's head._

Malie grinned taking his flute out while Kokua sat up her wings folded neatly back, Anuenue smiled as Solis joined her and Aikane.  
Song and music entwined and flowed around the meadow, Solis listened enthralled by the combination and slowly lent against Turaga Anuenue, who smiled and rested her arm around the matoran as they watched Kokua and Malie.  
Aikane smiled enjoying the song and music, then glanced towards an area nearby where the light form of the Great Spirit was watching, "Come with me, daughter. They will not notice." slowly Aikane stood up and moved away from her sister and Solis.  
Reaching where Mata Nui stood, Aikane smiled at him then glanced back to where the others were before the Great Spirit took her hand and walked into the mist.

Entering a clear area in the mist close by the meadow, the Great Spirit sat down, Aikane also sat and gazed up at him, several moments passed then Aikane raised her right hand, the symbol outline glowing softly as she gazed deeply into his eyes.  
He smiled, gently placing His right palm against hers then showed her an image, Aikane gasped softly in amazement then silently asked if Mata Nui could tell when it would happen.  
"In the near future." he enigmatically replied as they stood up, he then gently hugged her.  
"Return to your sisters and brother." the Great Spirit then murmured, as they paused in the mist on the edge of the meadow, Aikane bowed to him before heading back to sit beside Anuenue and Solis.

As Aikane settled beside Anuenue, Kokua and Malie started on one of the new tunes they'd been working on, she then realized Solis was showing Anuenue how to weave flowers together into a garland.  
Finishing the garland she was making, Anuenue watched as Solis carefully checked the brightly hued garland then passed it back to her.  
"You've done this before, Turaga." Solis giggled, as Kokua and Malie finished and moved to sit beside them and Aikane, chuckling as she placed the garland around Aikane's neck, Anuenue murmured that she'd never made one before.  
Settling down on the grass, Aikane, Kokua and Anuenue softly talked while Solis and Malie hugged, slowly everyone drifted into sleep, then the Great Spirit reappeared and gently brushed His hands over Solis's and Malie's masks.

xXx

Waking to the sound of laughter, Kokua carefully eased herself from the bed so as not to disturb her sister, then stretching wandered over to the windows and watched as Nireta, Ahonui and Malie kept Wotzit amused.  
Several minutes later she heard one of her sisters stirring as they woke then came to join her, gently Aikane rested her arm around Kokua's shoulders, "That flower suits you." Aikane murmured softly, smiling at Kokua when she glanced up.  
"It was kind of Solis to give it to me. Your garland looks stunning." Kokua replied, Aikane smiled then carefully removed it and placed it on the table as they turned to where Anuenue was sitting having a stretch, she yawned and, getting the last of the sleep from her eyes, then smiled as she joined her sisters.  
"That last tune you and Malie did was beautiful." Anuenue commented as they went to get some breakfast, Kokua blushed slightly, "It still needs tweaking." she mumbled embarrassed.

xXx

Keliana stirred as Naneki began pulling at the moss they'd slept on, then both looked around curious as to where those who'd been with their sire and dam had gone. Notegeku softly explained while she nursed them, then when they'd finished began encouraging them to repeat the words she told them, curious Naneki and Keliana copied Notegeku, then squeaked happily as they put the words together, "Kee-ton-gu."  
Sitting nearby Keetongu smiled as he watched his mate teaching their cubs, then headed outside to see whether the Kikanalo herd were close by.

Several minutes later he rejoined Notegeku and let Naneki and Keliana crawl onto his lap, looking up at her sire, Keliana giggled as he tickled her then did the same to Naneki as he repeated the first word he and his sister had learnt.

xXx

"So where's the best place to practice?" Aikane, Anuenue and Kokua heard Lerihua asking as they entered the main room, "There's a good flat area near one of the assemblers' villages." Pohatu commented, as Kokua sat between him and Lewa.  
"There's also one close by, brother," Gali laughed before adding, "We all want to see Keetongu's and Notegeku's cubs."  
Lewa glanced curiously at the flower Kokua now wore, as he passed her some fruit, _"It's nearly as pretty-nice as she is."_ he quietly thought, before glancing over to where Kopaka was silently watching.

Several minutes later Kopaka placed his beaker down, excused himself and went outside, sitting on a bench the Ice Toa smiled briefly thinking about what he'd just seen, not long after Lewa came out of Gali's and Aikane's then glanced around before joining Kopaka.

"You feeling alright?" Kopaka commented, glancing at his strangely quiet brother, "Huh. Oh yeah, I feel okay-fine" Lewa replied just before Wotzit came racing over and jumped up at both Toa.  
Laughing, Lewa jumped up and chased the delighted rahi, as they vanished from the square Kopaka glanced around as he was joined by the rest of his brothers and sisters, "We're going over to the Ga-metru kolhii practice field." Amaya replied when Kopaka enquired as he walked beside her, Takanuva and Kokua.  
"Where's Lewa?" Onua asked, pausing to glance back to the main square, "Chasing Wotzit." came Kopaka's quiet reply as he glanced around, Onua chuckled as both caught up with the others as they reached the practice field, where Axonn and some matoran had just finished setting up targets for the Toa.

xXx_  
_

"Will you be coming to watch?" Tein'a quietly asked Turaga Anuenue as she ate, pausing for a second to clear her throat Anuenue smiled, "I might later, I'm going to have a chat with Nokama first."  
_"Going to tell her and the other Turaga about our shared dream?" _Aikane silently asked as she followed Reshana, Pohatu and Tahu, _"Yes and I think Solis will appear soon." _Anuenue replied setting the bowl down.  
_"Solis comes here?" _Amaya exclaimed, glancing at her sisters curiously, Aikane smiled linking arms with her as she drew level,_"Come on sis, I'll explain." _Aikane chuckled.  
Tein'a and Ferinus waited for Turaga Anuenue then accompanied her as they joined their brothers and sisters in the main square, "We'll catch up with you later." Turaga Whenua said as Anuenue joined them.

Sitting on the benches outside Nokama's the Turaga listened to their sister as she told them of the shared dream, as Anuenue spoke Malie joined them looking around eagerly for his closefriend.  
Matau was about to ask Malie why he'd stayed when a blue glow appeared close beside them, "So this is your friend, Solis." Onewa murmured, as she bowed to the fascinated Turaga, "I'm honoured to meet you." Solis replied, blushing slightly while shifting closer to Malie.  
After everyone had talked for a few minutes, Lewa returned with a rather exhausted Wotzit in tow, asked where the other Toa and Kokua were, then winked at Solis before heading towards the practice field.  
"Would you like to show Solis around Ga-metru?" Nokama asked Malie as he gave Wotzit a drink, he glanced at Solis, then nodded and 'said' that he would also keep an eye on Wotzit.

"We'll be back by evening." Dume then told Malie and Solis as the others stood up, Onewa pausing to rub Wotzit's ears as he glanced up at his friends and 'pack leader', "You be good, nut mutt." Anuenue chuckled, patting him as he nudged her hand, then she smiled at Malie and his spirit closefriend before heading towards the station.  
"Sounds like you had a peace-restful dream." Matau commented as the chute station came into sight, Anuenue nodded, "It was that, maybe Aikane will show you the garland I made. Wish I knew how the flowers become real."

Dume laughed, "Maybe it's because they can." he replied as they entered the station, replying to Akara's greeting before entering the chute.  
_"Off to see Keetongu and Notegeku?" _Amaya silently laughed.

_"Yeah and delighted for them _too." Anuenue replied, silently snickering as Gali mock scolded me for going without her, Aikane and Amaya.  
_"I'll tell you all about it later." _Anuenue promised as Nuju tapped her arm then pointed out to where they were passing over the area between Ga- and Po-metru, flying level with the chute were Wanimua and Makeo.  
After peering curiously at the Turaga, Wanimua chirped at Makeo and nodded at his eager response, then both rahi shifted their wings and disappeared towards the desert area of Po-metru.  
The Turaga glanced at each other, then watched the view as they journeyed over Po-metru, nodding to those who'd noticed them and had waved.  
As the Turaga left the built up area behind, everyone looked forward to reaching the remote chute station.

xXx

Landing near Keetongu's cavern, Wanimua chirruped a greeting to Notegeku as she glanced around to watch him and Makeo while they approached.  
Stopping beside the tall rahi, Wanimua and Makeo quietly preened as she returned to collecting various objects around the vicinity of the cavern.  
A few minutes later Notegeku checked the items she'd gathered then beckoned to the waiting rahi, they followed, listening as she told them what to expect.  
The sound of squeaking reached Wanimua and Makeo as they entered the cavern with Notegeku and paused to let their eyes adjust, looking over to where Keetongu sat with the cubs watching these new guests fascinatedly, Wanimua chirped softly then sang a few notes with Makeo crooning along.

xXx

Back in Ga-metru at the practice field, Sheranu and Lewa were parrying and trading blows while Hakinu and Lerihua under Axonn's directions were sparring.  
Pausing for a drink as the midday sunlight was intermittently covered by clouds, Tein'a and Ferinus watched Reshana make one of the targets bristle with arrows, before she went to remove them she glanced over to where Ferinus stood and blushed.  
Noting her embarrassment, Onua was about to lend Reshana a hand removing the arrows when he saw them glow slightly then vanish, "Where have they... Oh!" the young Water Toa murmured stunned as the arrows reappeared in the quiver she held.  
"How did that happen?" Pohatu wondered, as they gathered closer to chat about what they'd just seen, "It's to do with the gems on your weapons." Axonn replied, grinning at the surprised Toa Voya.

Placing the objects she'd collected in a row, Notegeku watched Naneki and Keliana as they carefully put their first sentence together, "Go to No-tege-ku?" Keetongu smiled, "Of course." then let them crawl from his lap over to where his mate, Wanimua and Makeo waited, standing up he then said something to Notegeku, who nodded, before heading out the cavern.  
Wanimua settled down beside Makeo as Keliana crawled over to them while Naneki joined Notegeku, managing to sit between them, Keliana examined Wanimua's and Makeo's feathers before moving to sit beside her brother and dam.  
Squeaking eagerly, the pale green/gold cub asked what covered the visitors, chuckling softly Notegeku replied, also telling both cubs what the two watching rahi were called, eye shining brightly, Keliana turned back to where they sat and carefully repeated their names.

xXx

Leaving the chute station the Turaga walked to where the Kikanalo herd rested, on the way Anuenue wondered if the herd would be there, "They usually rest around this time in the sheltered areas nearby." Onewa replied, pausing for a drink before passing the water canister to her, smiling she drank then passed the canister to Matau.  
Moving to join Nuju as they headed to where Onewa had said the Kikanalo should be, Anuenue smiled at her icy brother then as he glanced at her, she softly whispered, "Don't let Matau know but it's looking like Lewa has fallen for Kokua."  
Nuju raised an eyebrow curiously glancing at his rainbow hued sister as she smiled, then nodded briefly, a smile escaped him as Matau yelped, they had reached the herd and Matau's friend had wasted no time in surprising him, while Nokama talked with the Kikanalo chief, the young one gently nudged Anuenue.

xXx_  
_

Happily walking through one of the Ga-metru parks as Wotzit wandered alongside them, Malie 'said' that this was his favourite place to go when he wasn't assisting Turaga Anuenue.  
"It's like where we used to go before the drought hit." Solis murmured as they stopped by a bench overlooking a clear area leading clown to the silver sea, nodding Malie sat down while Solis drew as closely as she could without drifting through the bench.  
Several matoran were nearby quietly talking amongst themselves until Wotzit went to say 'hello', then Lakino approached to chat with Malie and his guest, glancing around Solis shyly replied when the Ga-matoran healer asked her name, "You're a spirit!" she murmured amazed.  
Solis nodded blushing deeply, "Yes, and I'm afraid it's time for me to return to the spirit realm." she replied as a glow started to form around her, Malie gestured as he moved to stand closer to his friend and Lakino, Solis smiled and nodded as she vanished into the glow.

Gently Lakino took Malie's arm then led him over to where the others had kept Wotzit amused, "Come on let's take Wotzit back to Turaga Anuenue's then go and watch the Toa." Eilek quietly said after she and Lari had hugged him.  
Smiling he nodded then shrugged when Macku asked if Solis would appear to Reshana, _"I've no idea." _he 'replied' as they paused long enough to let their friends know what they were doing, Lari tugged Swots' ear gently.  
"Come on furball." Macku laughed scooping up her half finished lunch, then the four friends headed towards the main square, Wotzit tagging along , they were nearly there when Wotzit spotted Hahli, Jaller and Pewku and dashed over to say 'hello' to them.


	4. Chapter 4

After playing for a few minutes with Pewku, Wotzit settled beside her and went to sleep, _"He's having a good day." _Malie signed as they headed for the practice field.

On reaching it they circled around the edge until they'd reached Gali, Takanuva and Amaya, "What did Solis think of Ga-metru?" Aikane asked joining them, Malie smiled happily, his hands explaining what they'd done.  
Glancing over to where Aikane had joined her sisters, brother and friends, Reshana stiffened as she watched Malie 'speaking', noticing his sister had turned pale, Ferinus passed his broadsword to Tahu before hurrying to her side as she dropped her bow and sank to her knees, tears beginning to trickle down her mask.

Turning to their sister the other Toa joined Ferinus and Reshana while she never took her eyes from Malie, "I think you'd better give Reshana a hug." Takanuva murmured when Malie finished explaining, glancing to where his friend was hugging her, Malie nodded and hurried over to them.  
Axonn joined Kokua as she watched anxiously, "They were very close." he murmured, as Reshana hugged Malie tightly while he brushed the tears from her mask, Ferinus hugging both as their brothers gave silent reassurance  
"I think that's enough practice for today." Tahu commented, joining them as Malie finished drying Reshana's' mask and Ferinus helped her up while Tein'a picked up her bow and passed it to her, "Mind if I stay with you tomorrow?" Reshana asked her silent friend as they started back to the main square, Malie shook his head as he 'replied'.

xXx

When Nokama finished speaking with the Kikanalo chief, she turned to her brothers and sister, "Keetongu is expecting us." Nokama smiled while the chief crouched to let her mount, settling on the young ones' back, Anuenue watched her sister and brothers climb onto the Kikanalo who insisted on carrying them.  
Then hearing a curious rumble from the one she was sat on switched to her Rau and asked if the young one had asked her something, _*Oh I was wondering if your mad Rahi friend was around.* _she rumbled softly.  
_*Not this time, he was here yesterday playing with ashbear*_ Anuenue replied as the herd moved towards the area where Keetongu cavern was and began to pick up speed, she nodded then gave a strange growl of laughter, _*You really like how fast we run?*_

_*Oh yes very much*_ Anuenue laughed, _*Hang on tightly then, rainbow one* _she replied before calling out to the chief, what ever his reply was the young one nodded and moved to the side of the herd, drawing curious glances from the rest of the Turaga.  
When she was clear of the herd and Turaga Anuenue had resettled her grip, the young one show her rainbow hued friend just how fast she could run before waiting for the herd to catch up.  
_*That was amazing, thank you so much!* _Anuenue exclaimed, her eyes shining joyfully as they were joined by the herd and amazed Turaga. _*Would you like a drink?* _Anuenue asked taking out her water canister, _*Yes please* _the young one replied still panting.

By the time the youngest Kikanalo had cooled down, Nokama was thanking them for the ride and Matau was trying to coax the one who'd carried him into giving him a quick-fast ride on the way back.  
Dume laughed as Matau's friend rumbled softly, then gave him a through wash, "We'll see you later." Vakama added, as the Turaga walked the last few bio to Keetongu's cavern.  
As the cavern came into sight they could hear Wanimua and Makeo harmonising, standing outside Keetongu nodded to the Turaga before inviting them inside out of the midday heat.  
Pausing to let their eyes adjust to the shade, the Turaga could hear excited squeaks mixed up with slowly emerging words, "Wel-ome to our ho-me 'ra-ga."

"Thank you young ones." Dume responded as the Turaga followed Keetongu over to the log seat, joining Wanimua and Makeo who sat nearby.  
Watching the wise ones their dam and sire had told them about, Naneki and Keliana crawled over to the log seat and sat looking up at them.  
Shifting from the seat, Matau, Anuenue and Onewa settled on the ground leaning against the log seat and smiled at the cubs, "'ra-ga." Keliana smiled shyly back at Anuenue, "Pretty." she added trying to follow one of the rainbow sparks as it moved over Anuenue's arm.  
Naneki wasted no time in crawling onto Matau's lap and sat there examining the Turaga of Air's robe, everyone chuckled when Naneki nibbled one of the tassels, "I think someone's hungry." Nokama laughed, slipping from the log seat, she carefully lifted Naneki up and carried him to Notegeku.

xXx_  
_

While heading back the main square Malie was 'talking' with Sheranu, then when his brother agreed it was a good idea moved to where Reshana walked with Ferinus and took her hand.  
Quietly Malie led his friend over to the park where he and Solis had stopped for a while, sitting on the same bench, Malie waited until Reshana had settled beside him then explained what had been happening the past few days.  
By the time he'd finished, the mid afternoon sunlight was flickering through the leaves of the trees nearby and danced over Malie and Reshana, several minutes passed then the young water Toa shifted closer to Malie and hugged her silent friend tightly.  
"Thank you for telling me." she whispered, while they watched the sunlight sparkling on the waves.

xXx

After the cubs had fed they crawled back to continue investigating the Turaga, by now Dume and the others had settled beside Onewa and Matau, while Notegeku had beckoned Turaga Anuenue over to where she and Keetongu sat.  
Standing up as Anuenue joined them, Notegeku then led the rainbow hued Turaga over to a quiet part of the cavern before sitting down again.  
As Anuenue sat beside Notegeku she took out two rainbow coloured strands, "Your winged sister gave them to me for Naneki and Keliana." she explained passing them to her.  
Watching his mate and Turaga Anuenue softly discussing Kokua's gift, Keetongu turned back to where Naneki was examining Vakama's fire-staff, while Keliana had climbed onto Nuju's lap and was running her finger over the ice crystal design woven into his robe.

xXx

After watching Malie and Reshana walking towards one of the parks, Lewa turned to where Axonn, Hakinu, Gali and Kokua were quietly talking about the gems on the Toa Voya's weapons.  
Noticing his brother was watching Kokua, Kopaka moved to stand beside him, "Why don't you ask if she'd like to go for a flight?" the Ice Toa whispered, causing Lewa to glance at him stunned.  
Aikane watched Kopaka saying something to Lewa and hid a smile as her green brother looked at him in surprise before wandering over to where Kokua was watching the butterflies as they danced through the sky.  
Tahu and Tein'a headed over to Amaya as she chatted with Ferinus, Sheranu and Onua, "Sister, we'd like your help with something." Tahu said as they reached her, then glanced up as Kokua followed the butterfly flock, Lewa not far behind her.

Amaya listened as Tahu explained why he and Tein'a wanted her help then smiled, linked arms with them and they headed for the chute station.  
Those who were still heading back to Gali's chatted about how they were doing with their weapons practice and as they reached the main square were met by several matoran including Dalu, Akara and Macku who were amusing Wotzit.  
"It's curious how the gems work differently." Hakinu commented as they sat on the benches outside Gali's, Anuenue's and Nokama's homes, scratching Wotzit's ears, Axonn smiled, "Yes, Tein'a's and Reshana's means they will never be short of a weapon while everyone else's gives them an extra burst of power when necessary." he explained, as Malie and Reshana entered the square and joined them.

xXx

Rejoining Keetongu and the Turaga, Naneki, Keliana, Wanimua and Makeo, the latter cautiously letting Keliana move his wing, Notegeku called the cubs over to her and Anuenue.  
As Naneki and Keliana crawled over to them, Keetongu fetched refreshments for the rest of the Turaga and Wanimua chirped at him before he and Makeo headed outside.  
Reaching their dam and Turaga Anuenue, the cubs moved to lean against Notegeku, "I think they're getting tired." Anuenue murmured softly as she accepted the rainbow strands from Notegeku.  
Smiling, the dark green/gold rahi nodded and murmured gently to the cubs, sleepy but still curious, first Naneki then Keliana crawled over to lean against their guest and watched inquiringly as she fastened the strands around their wrists, then while Naneki returned to Notegeku, Keliana climbed into Anuenue's lap, curled up and fell asleep.

"Thank you for letting us see Naneki and Keliana." Vakama smiled as he and his brothers and sisters left the sleeping cubs with Makeo, who'd returned, watching them while Keetongu and Notegeku walked with the Turaga out to where the Kikanalo waited.  
Wanimua was perched beside the Kikanalo chief, preening and chirped curiously at Keetongu, nodding the golden rahi replied in his own tongue then smiled as Wanimua returned to the cavern.  
"Only two days old and they are learning quickly." Notegeku laughed softly as she assisted Turaga Nuju onto the Kikanalo who'd carried him there, he smiled briefly.  
"_Indeed."_ Nuju softly clicked, Notegeku smiled then joined Keetongu, they watched the Kikanalo herd start back towards where they rested, as the afternoon sunlight shone over the area.

xXx

On reaching Ta-metru the Toa headed over to the foundry area and joined Kapura in a nearby workshop as he carefully polished the gift for Anuenue.  
"So that's why!" Amaya laughed, remembering how Nixie and Suna had been so secretive when she'd asked what they'd been doing, Tein'a smiled, "Yeah and all it needs now is some colour."  
"Would you do the honours, sister?" Tahu added grinning, as Kapura finished polishing then joined them, "This'll be fun." the Toa of Colour giggled, bringing her hands together and forming a sphere of swirling colours.  
Watching as the coloured sphere drifted to where the wind-chime hung, Tein'a whistled softly as the sphere dissipated, covering the wind-chime in vibrant hues.

"Amazing, 'Maya you've outdone yourself." Tein'a murmured as they watched the wind-chimes slowly rotating, then chuckled as she blushed when Tahu teased her about a certain Toa.  
"So how are you going to get it into Anuenue's without her finding out?" Amaya asked when she'd regained her composure and they had left Kapura carefully dismantling and packing the wind-chime, "We've left that to Lewa," Tahu grinned "He'll have something planned."

Smiling happily the Toa headed back towards the chute station as the afternoon light slowly shifted from early to mid and chatted with Balta as they met outside the station.  
"Been invited to stay over at Dalu's. he grinned blushing slightly as Tein'a chuckled softly then entered the chute for Ga-metru, "Can't help but wonder if he was originally from Le-metru." Tahu murmured, winking at Balta before they followed Tein'a.__

Matau was laughing delightedly as we reached the area close to the remote chute station, "Thank you so much." he chuckled, dismounting and offering his friend a much needed drink.  
_*And thank you again for another amazing ride* _Anuenue smiled, tipping up the water canister she held so that the young one could get the last bit, _*It's fun, rainbow one* _she rumbled softly as the rest of the herd reached them and their brothers and sister dismounted.  
After they'd thanked the herd, the group returned to the chute station and headed for the main Po-metru station. When they reached there they were met by Velika and Hewkii.  
While chatting with them they headed over to the chute which circled Metru Nui, then as the Turaga entered the chute, Velika grinned as he and Hewkii watched them departing.

xXx

"So where do you want to fly?" Kokua asked as she glanced curiously at Lewa, he shrugged then grinned, "Shall we fly-soar to the highest rooftop in Ga-metru and watch the suns setting?"  
"Sounds nice." Kokua smiled, her wings catching the afternoon light and sparkling gently as she began heading towards the Great Temple.  
Soaring beside her, Lewa wondered why he had started feeling awkward when he was around his hybrid sister then nearly fell out the sky as realization hit him, as he righted himself and rejoined her, while she waited for him giggling at his antics, Lewa wondered if she knew or if he should tell her.  
Slowly, as they soared around the buildings the park before the Great Temple came into view, then Kokua laughed as the butterflies fluttered up to join them and accompanied Lewa and Kokua over to the Great Temple.

Landing on the Great Temple roof by the skylight, Kokua watched the butterfly flock as it danced around her and Lewa before landing nearby.  
"It's an amazing view." she murmured just standing there for a few minutes, Lewa nodded, gazing at his friend, Kokua then sat down and smiled at Lewa as he joined her and offered her his water canister.  
As the suns began to slip towards the horizon Kokua fluffed her wings out as the breeze cooled the air around them, then giggled as Lewa ran a finger over the edge of the one nearest him.  
"That tickles!" she squealed with laughter then began to tickle him back, several minutes later both were hovering in mid-air laughing uncontrollably.  
"I'm going to need your aid-help with something we've got planned." Lewa commented as they recovered their breath and started back to the main square.

By the time they'd landed in the square, the Turaga had returned and were sat beside the Toa, Hahli, Malie and Lakino having supper, joining Aikane, Ferinus and Tahu, Lewa passed Kokua some fruit.  
While everyone chatted about how their day had gone Wotzit moved to sit beside Reshana and tried to get her to give him some of her supper.  
"Don't be cheeky Wotzit, you've had yours". Hahli laughed as Turaga Anuenue watched Wotzit, then rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Always hopeful."  
When everyone had finished, several of the Toa and the rest of the Turaga headed back to their metru, "We'll come and carry on practising tomorrow." Lerihua grinned stifling a yawn, "And we will come and watch as we said we would." Vakama added.

xXx

_On returning to the spirit realm Solis had joined Turaga Reòta and quietly told him where she and Malie had gone, while she spoke Lhikan and Namis joined them.  
"I'd like you to stay with me for a while." Reòta commented when the Ga-matoran spirit had finished and was absent-mindedly rubbing her bracelet, covering a yawn Solis nodded then followed him to the area where the Turaga rested.  
Settling on a cloud Solis yawned again, "Turaga why is it that we spirits need to rest from time to time but never need food and drink?" she murmured as her eyes drooped sleepily.  
Sitting nearby Reòta softly chuckled, "Good question. I've often wondered myself." Solis didn't hear his reply having sunk into a deep dreamless sleep._

A few minutes after Solis had fallen asleep, Reòta left his private area and rejoined Lhikan, Namis, Nahele and Atinu, "Still unaware of what is coming?" Lhikan commented as they watched their living brothers and sisters settling down to rest. "No, she has no idea, neither I think does Malie."  
"He's just happy-glad to have his closefriend near." Nahele smiled as the scene shifted to show Anuenue and Kokua settling down to rest while Malie was already asleep, "He fell asleep at the same time as Solis." Atinu murmured after he and Turaga Reòta worked it out.  
Then the spirit Toa stood up and bowed to the two Turaga before they went to rejoin their brothers and sisters.  
"It is nearly time." the Great Spirit murmured as he sat beside Turaga Lhikan and Reòta, then Mata Nui cleared the mist to show them what he had shown his daughter the previous night.

xXx

"How was the flight with Lewa?" Anuenue yawned while they settled on their beds, Kokua chuckled, "It was fun." she replied, carefully removing the glowing violet flower and moved to place it on the table before returning to her bed.  
After telling her sister about the flight, Kokua settled down and was soon fast asleep, as Anuenue got comfy Amaya called to her, "_Sister, can you come and help me comfort Aikane. I think she's had a nightmare."  
"Of course, on my way." _Anuenue replied, quickly finding pen and paper before writing a note which she placed beside the violet flower, silently leaving the room after making sure Kokua and Malie hadn't been disturbed.  
On reaching Gali's home she was greeted by her sister and quickly followed her towards Aikane's room, Gali shooing their brothers back to bed, "It'll be alright." she murmured.

Entering Aikane's room, Anuenue saw her violet hued sister was sitting on the edge of her bed, pale and trembling while Amaya and Reshana tried to comfort her. Moving to join them Anuenue found herself caught up in a hug as Aikane wrapped her arms tightly around her.  
"Easy sister, I'm here for you." Anuenue whispered, gently brushing tears from Aikane's mask, while she did that Reshana glanced over to Gali, who gestured that she should join her. Slowly the young Toa stood up and walked over to her elder sister then left the room with her.  
"You go get some rest, I'll join you soon." Gali murmured softly, Reshana nodded before heading for Gali's' room, glancing back as she reached the door, she watched as Gali nodded at something only she could hear before moving to join Reshana, "She'll be alright." the Water Toa murmured as they entered her room and settled on the beds._  
_

"Take deep slow breaths." Turaga Anuenue murmured gently, as she hugged her trembling sister while Amaya nodded at Anuenue's suggestion and went to get something to drink, when Amaya left the room, Anuenue began to coax Aikane into telling her about the nightmare troubling her.  
"It was like I could hear Zaktan just before the protodites of his from suffocated me. No matter where I turned or ran, I couldn't escape the noise." her violet hued sister whispered as Anuenue hugged her tightly, they were still hugging when Amaya returned with a jug, three beakers and the canister Keetongu had given Vakama.  
"I'll stay with you." Anuenue smiled at Aikane while they sipped the fruit juice, she then shook the canister, "There's not much left, but it'll help you sleep." the rainbow hued Turaga murmured before adding the sleeping draught to what remained of Aikane's drink.

"Down in one go, sister." Turaga Anuenue said firmly as colour slowly returned to the Toa of Twilight, "Don't fret, we won't leave you alone, sis." Amaya added, moving to join them.  
Smiling weakly, Aikane took her beaker, drank the juice and sleeping draught down then passed it to Amaya before settling down on her bed, sitting beside Aikane as the draught took effect Anuenue wasn't surprised when her sister tightly griped her hand as her eyes flickered and slowly closed, _"I'll guard your dreams." _Aikane heard her rainbow hued sister whisper before sleep claimed her.  
"Are you comfy? Amaya drowsily asked several minutes later, glancing over at Aikane's bed, "I'm fine thanks." Anuenue yawned as she shifted closer to Aikane, a few moments later both had joined Aikane in sleep.

In one of the spare rooms, Lewa, Tahu and Tein'a had returned to work out how Lewa and Kokua would divert Anuenue's attention from Ga-metru, then having sorted things out, settled down and went to sleep.

Half way through the night, Axonn woke and silently left Gali's, making his way to the Great Temple he entered and headed for the hidden door, closing it firmly behind him, Axonn carefully made his way to the chamber which preceded the room of prophecies  
Standing looking at the Toa carvings, Axonn watched amazed as two brilliant white outlines appeared on the wall beside the carvings of the Toa Voya, when the light faded, he turned and bowed to the brilliant white/silver figure now standing beside him.

"It's nearly time." the Great Spirit commented enigmatically, smiling at the member of the remaining Brotherhood of Mata Nui.  
Turning back to look at the new Toa carvings, Mata Nui nodded before glancing over to Axonn as he moved closer, "Who are they?" he murmured.  
"You will see when it happens." the Great Spirit replied as a glow surrounded them, shielding his eyes from the suddenly intense light, Axonn blinked as it faded then looked around surprised, he was back in the bedroom he used in Gali's home.  
Settling on the beds, Axonn lay back wondering about what he'd been shown, slowly his eyes closed as he got comfortable, while u_nseen nearby the Great Spirit gazed at Malie then smiled enigmatically again._

As dawn broke the butterfly flock landed on the window ledges of Aikane's room, then several fluttered over to Anuenue and landed on her arm.  
Slowly Anuenue became aware of tiny feet tickling her arm, opened her eyes and watched the butterflies as their wings shifted colour, while listening to Aikane's soft breathing.  
A while later the butterflies left after the ones sitting on her arm shifted their wings to Malie's colours, as the last one left Amaya glanced over and smiled.  
_"How's our sister?" _she whispered silently as she sat up and stretched, carefully Anuenue glanced up at her sister then smiled,_"Starting to awaken. You go let our brothers and sisters know and we'll join you later." _Amaya grinned then silently left the room,_"See you shortly." _she chuckled.

xXx

Malie stirred and stretched as a light breeze caused the wind-chimes near Anuenue's bed to tinkle softly, glancing over he was surprised to see her bed hadn't been used, he then spotted the note on the table and went to read it, 'Had to go to Gali's', will stay there overnight.'  
Placing the note back for Kokua to read when she woke, Malie then went to help feed the butterflies, joining Kai and Nireta as they carried the fruit into the main square while the flock danced and fluttered around them.  
As Malie helped, they were joined by Kokua and after feeding the butterflies, had breakfast watching the flocks wings shifting colour, "They always seem to find new shades." Kai giggled as the rose/light gold one landed on her mask tickling her, the sea-green/apricot one had perched on Kokua's hand, its wings slowly flickering.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes Galem this story is set on new Metru Nui and I'm glad you like my scribblings :)

* * *

Naneki woke as he felt Keliana wriggling and looked curiously at her as she crawled to the edge of the moss where they slept and managed to climb onto the floor.  
Sitting there Keliana grinned at her brother as he shifted to the edge of their bed before joining her, slowly they began to explore the cavern, looking at where their sire and dam still slept, then glanced over to where Makeo and Wanimua rested.  
Reaching the edge of the area where food was stored, the cubs paused wondering where to explore next, Naneki shifted then pointed to a small tunnel under the lowest shelf, fascinated they crawled closer then with Keliana leading the way entered the tunnel to find out where it led.

Makeo yawned as he stretched his wings, then realized the cubs had moved, slithering from where he'd slept the feathered serpent tasted the air following their scent to the tunnel, he then went over to where Notegeku slept and cautiously nudged her, unsure how she'd react.  
The dark green/gold rahi twitched, then opened her eye and gazed at Makeo for several moments before getting up and following him, her movement roused Wanimua and Keetongu, who stretched before he joined the others.  
_*Where are the cubs?*_ Notegeku softly growled, anxiousness radiating from her, Makeo slithered under the shelf, crouching to see Keetongu and Notegeku murmured anxiously in their tongue for several minutes, _*Makeo, follow them and guide them back.*_ Keetongu said, watching the tunnel, crooning softly, Makeo nodded then followed the cubs' through the tunnel, Naneki quietly squeaked in surprise as it widened into a small cave, _*Oooo, pwetty.*_ Keliana replied, moving to look at the object that rested against the wall.  
Naneki sat beside her and both examined the mask curiously, a while later Makeo crooned gently as he entered the small cave, Keliana squeaked happily and stroked his wings.  
_*Take back?*_ Naneki asked, pointing at the mask, as Makeo briefly glancing around the cave, nodded then wrapped his tail around it and after nudging the cubs gently followed them back through the tunnel.

As soon as Naneki and Keliana emerged from the tunnel they were swept up by Notegeku as she alternately scolded and hugged them, when Makeo had eased the mask out of the tunnel, he watched as Keetongu firmly wedged a stone in the tunnel entrance.

While Notegeku examined the cubs, Naneki protesting he was alright and Keliana hugging her dam trying to reassure her, Keetongu, Wanimua and Makeo examined the mask, suddenly the feathered serpent began hissing excitedly as he recognised it.  
Keetongu listened, then placed the mask down before getting them some breakfast, *_I'll got to the nearest village and tell one of the matoran to take it to Onewa.*_ he said after a while, then glanced at Naneki as he squeaked, _*We come?"*_  
A low rumble came from Notegeku, _*Not until you can walk.*_ she said firmly, while placing Keliana on the seat beside her, _*I'm high up.*_she squeaked, hanging onto Notegeku's side while she placed Naneki the other side and he also clung on, looking up at their dam as she placed her arms around them.

Seeing that the cubs looked worried about their sire going away for a while, Wanimua chirruped softly, Keetongu thought about what he'd said then nodded, _*Alright, you go tell Nokama.*_ he softly replied accompanying Wanimua and Makeo outside.  
The cubs cried, stretching their arms out as Notegeku held them close to her, _*Shush and wait.*_ Notegeku rumbled softly then gathered Naneki and Keliana into her lap.  
Cuddling closer, Keliana said she wouldn't go down any more small tunnels, Naneki agreeing then both squeaked happily as Keetongu returned from outside, placed the mask on a shelf and sat beside his mate, Keliana held her arms out beseechingly, Notegeku smiled and let him pick their daughter up.

xXx

While slowly waking, Aikane realized she was still holding Anuenue's hand and glanced at her sister as she let go.  
Smiling as Aikane sat up, the Turaga of Colour quietly asked how her violet hued sister felt, "The sleeping draught worked well, but I'm sorry about last night."  
"Don't be! Though I never heard the protodites of his form in full flow, that green git would give anyone nightmares." Anuenue replied hugging Aikane tightly, then silently told her about the nightmares which had troubled her.  
"How did you stop having them?" the Toa of Twilight enquired as they sat on the bed, "Before I fell asleep, I'd imagine being inside a sphere of light which nothing evil could enter." Anuenue replied smiling, "I'll have to try that." Aikane whispered, then both laughed as Amaya and Gali silently added,_"And your sisters'll help."_

"Hey sisters." Lewa grinned when Aikane and Anuenue entered the main room, patting the seat beside him, while he and Kopaka shifted over to make room.  
"Feeling better?" Tahu asked bringing over something for them to eat and passing the bowls to his sisters, "Yes, thank you brother." Aikane smiled as she accepted the bowl he held out.  
"Sisters, why don't you and Kokua visit-come over to Le-metru for the day?" Lewa commented when they had finished and placed the bowls down, glancing at Aikane who looked intrigued.  
"It'll aid-help you relax, sister." Sheranu remarked, while Reshana went to look for Malie, "Alright, what about you sister?" the violet Toa glanced at Anuenue, who looked thoughtful.  
"Does sound fun, Malie may want to come too." Anuenue chuckled standing up with Kopaka, Lewa and Aikane before leaving Gali's.

As everyone left Gali's, Reshana and the Turaga were sitting with those who'd fed the butterflies as they fluttered around them, while they walked over Aikane and Anuenue smiled as Reshana giggled as the electric blue streaked silver butterfly tickled her palm.  
"Looks like you've made a friend." Kokua laughed while the sea-green/apricot one fluttered around her, grinning Malie held his finger out to see if one would land on it, to everyone's surprise, several butterflies jockeyed for position, then two settled on his finger their wings firmly closed.  
"Never see them do that before." Nokama commented intrigued, as Lewa came to chat with Malie and Reshana, the other Turaga agreed then glanced over to where the rainbow hued sister and Aikane were now chatting with Hakinu and Tahu.

Malie nodded eagerly after Lewa had explained what he'd said to Aikane and Turaga Anuenue, while Reshana giggled as Malie 'commented' excitedly, _"Fly-soaring on gukko birds."_  
While everyone chatted amongst themselves, Wotzit followed Nireta as she headed off to lend Macku a hand, a few minutes later Wanimua and Makeo landed nearby walking over to Nokama, Wanimua began chirping while Makeo slithered over to where Malie, Reshana and Kokua sat as Aikane and Anuenue joined them.  
Rubbing his head against Malie's' shoulder, Makeo crooned excitedly before doing the same with Reshana, "I'm happy to see you too." she laughed, stroking the feathered serpents' wings, while unheard by them the rest of the Turaga murmured quietly, amazed at what Wanimua had just told them.

After watching their sisters, brother, Malie and Makeo heading for Le-metru, the rest of the Toa gathered around the Turaga and Wanimua to listen, "The cubs were exploring the cavern and found a mask, " Nokama said as Wanimua chirped softly, "Makeo recognised it as Solis's."  
"Solis's mask, but we thought it had been destroyed." Sheranu whispered, as his brothers murmured stunned.  
"No wonder you waited until Reshana and Malie had left." Amaya commented moving to hug Ferinus and Tein'a, Dume nodded, "Pohatu, could you collect the mask before Lewa and the others return?" he asked.  
"Right away, Turaga. Leri, you want to come?" he asked the younger Toa of Stone, while they headed for the chute station, Tahu, Tein'a and Hakinu went to Ta-metru to collect the wind-chimes and the others talked with the Turaga about Wanimua's news._  
_

They'd just landed in Le-metru main square and Malie had dismounted from Makeo when Solis appeared and glanced around curiously, "Wow, this metru looks fascinating." she murmured before moving as close as she could to Reshana, while her elder sister knelt down.  
"Oh Solis, I've missed you so much." the young Toa whispered as Malie hugged her, "So would you like to look-see around fast-active Le-metru?" Lewa quietly asked after several minutes.  
Glancing up at him, Solis was about to reply when there was the sound of wings nearby followed by a shout, "Hey Malie wanna... Oh you're pretty-cute What's your name?" Vira exclaimed, skidding to a halt when he saw Solis, she giggled, blushing slightly.  
While Kokua explained, Malie laughed at the look on Vira's mask when he realized he'd just made a pass at Malie's closefriend.

xXx

While watching Pohatu and Lerihua, unnoticed by the others, Vakama gazed into space as a vision came over him, "Brother?" Whenua murmured quietly, rousing Vakama from trying to figure out the visions meaning.  
To his surprise, the Turaga of Fire realized it was mid morning and Tahu, Tein'a and Hakinu were returning with Kapura, all carrying well wrapped items, while he and Whenua watched intrigued the Toa and matoran bowed then entered Anuenue's home.  
"I think our sister is going to have a surprise when she returns." Whenua chuckled, "What did you see this time?" he added as they headed towards the practice field where the rest of the Turaga, Toa, Axonn and Rahaga had headed, "There were two glowing forms, one blue and the other green. I couldn't make out who they were meant to be, then I heard Turaga Lhikan's voice saying that which was stopped will be reborn."

xXx

Arriving at the remote chute station, Pohatu glanced at his young brother, "Fancy a run?" he asked as they headed in the direction of Keetongu's cavern.  
"Well we've got plenty of water, so why not." Lerihua chuckled, "Right on the count of three." Pohatu laughed activating his Kakama Nuva and crouching low, joining him, Lerihua waited as he felt the masks' power surrounding him.  
"Three!" Pohatu yelled, surging forward Lerihua alongside, both laughing as they shot into the desert area of Po-metru.  
The Kikanalo stopped grazing to watch both Toa of Stone racing past then glanced at their herd mates and shrugged before they moved into the shadier areas to avoid the hottest part of the day, totally unaware they'd passed the Kikanalo herd, Pohatu and Lerihua raced on.

Reaching Keetongu's cavern, Pohatu and Lerihua paused for a drink then approached the caverns entrance, "Keetongu, Notegeku, Turaga Onewa asked me to come and Lerihua's with me." Pohatu called out.  
A round of curious squeaks could be heard along with footsteps approaching, then the healing rahi came into view carrying one of the cubs, "Come in." Keetongu smiled, as the pale green/gold cub squeaked again, "New friends?" while looking at the Toa fascinated. Nodding Keetongu murmured something in his tongue, then as Pohatu and Lerihua joined them, listened to Notegeku's reply.  
When the Toa joined Notegeku on the log seat, she introduced the cubs to them and let Naneki sit on Lerihua's lap, "Stone like brown 'raga?" he squeaked curiously, gazing up at Lerihua as Keetongu placed Keliana beside Pohatu.

xXx

"Intriguing, it'll be interesting to see when this prophecy comes to pass." Dume commented, as the Turaga and Rahaga watched the Toa and Axonn sparring, while they discussed what Vakama had seen.  
"What do you think Turaga Vakama saw?" Ferinus murmured as he ducked Takanuva's staff, "Who knows Takanuva chuckled as he jumped over Amaya's quarter staff only to be tripped by Kopaka's ice blades.  
"So what else are we practising today? Reshana asked snickering as Ferinus helped Takanuva up, "How to focus your element through your weapons." Onua replied, grinning as Gali and Amaya demonstrated, making streams of water and colour flow from their weapons.

xXx

By the time Vira had stopped blushing, Makeo had flown back to Ga-metru while Tamaru and several matoran had joined Lewa and his guests, Tamaru had offered to show Solis around.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Reshana grinned, then everyone glanced up as the phase dragon swooped low, roaring excitedly, "Wow!" the Ga-matoran spirit murmured, as Lewa glanced at Kokua and grinned before both took off to race with the phase dragon.  
"The phase dragon does like to race-chase" Tamaru explained, as Solis watched all three racing around the sky over Le-metru, then everyone followed Tamaru as he began to lead them in the direction of the moto-hub.  
On the way Turaga Anuenue hid a smile, _"Oh boy!" _Aikane silently added, rolling her eyes, as they overheard a couple of the Le-matoran planning on playing a trick on Malie and Solis.

"This should be fun." Reshana stifled a giggle when Anuenue whispered to her what she'd overheard, Aikane smiled as Malie glanced back and agreed, while Solis listened to Tamaru, fascinated by what he was saying about Le-metru.  
_"They'll be in for a surprise-shock." _Malie signed, before turning back as Solis smiled happily at him, catching a glimpse of a tripwire in their path, Malie counted then skipped over it, "Whoa!" Tamaru yelped as he went flying head first into a pile of fruit which had mysteriously appeared.  
Having walked through the tripwire, Solis looked down at Tamaru stunned, then giggled as her sister, Aikane and Turaga Anuenue laughed and Malie moved to help Tamaru up, huge grins on their masks, "How come it didn't trip-tumble you?" Taiki asked puzzled, while ducking Tamaru's' attempt to shove him in the fruit.

"Why don't you show him, sister?" Reshana managed to say between giggles, "Okay." Solis chuckled and went over to Taiki, she smiled shyly at him then passed her hand through his chest.  
Landing nearby, Lewa and Kokua lent against each other howling with helpless laughter as startled Taiki stumbled back, caught the tripwire and fell straight into the fruit.  
"Serves you right." Anuenue laughed while Tamaru helped his friend out of the now thoroughly squashed fruit, then watched as a glow began to form around Solis, "Already?" Reshana whispered sadly, kneeling beside Malie, who hugged her as Turaga Anuenue rested her arm around the young Toa's shoulders.  
"I'll be back tomorrow, sis." Solis replied, as the glow deepened, hiding her from view, when the glow and Solis had gone, Tamaru and Taiki went to clean up while the Toa, Anuenue, Kokua and Malie returned to the main square.

xXxStepping back, Tein'a watched the wind-chimes slowly turn and tinkle in the breeze from the main room windows, "It looks amazing." he commented, while Tahu, Hakinu and Kapura joined him.  
"Can't wait to see her mask when she finds out." Tahu replied grinning, as they left Anuenue's' and headed for the practice field, reaching it as the sky slowly clouded over.  
Tein'a and Hakinu joined their brothers in practice while Tahu walked over to where Kopaka and Onua were sitting with the Turaga, "When do you think Pohatu and Lerihua will return?" Takanuva asked, sitting beside Amaya drawing an amused glance from Gali.  
"Is now about right?" Pohatu chuckled as he and Lerihua stopped beside the Turaga and took out the mask that Naneki and Keliana had found.

xXx

"Yes Naneki, I'm Toa Lerihua." he replied to the orange gold cub, while Keliana scrambled upright, hanging on tightly to Pohatu's' arm, eager to examine his mask, "Here let me help." Pohatu chuckled, lifting Keliana closer to his face then stifled a laugh as she ran her hands over the Kakama Nuva.  
"What's your name?" Keliana asked then yawned as Keetongu brought the mask through, while Pohatu told the pale green gold cub his name, Keetongu handed the mask to Lerihua before lifting Naneki up.  
"It is Solis's mask, but where?" the young Toa of Stone whispered stunned while Keetongu gathered Keliana up and turned to carry the sleepy cubs over to their bed, Notegeku nodded towards the storage area before walking over to where the cubs had gone and showing them the blocked tunnel.  
The dark green gold rahi and Lerihua then watched as Pohatu switched to his Akaku and scanned the tunnel that Naneki and Keliana had explored earlier, "It's good Makeo was here." she commented and the Toa walked to the cavern entrance with her, then after saying farewell watched as they raced off towards the chute station.

xXx

Sitting on the benches in Le-metru's main square as the afternoon light refracted off the buildings nearby, Aikane, Kokua and Malie sat with Reshana as she collected her thoughts.  
"Colour-sister, let's go for a walk." Lewa whispered to Anuenue as they watched their sisters and friend, curious she nodded and followed the Toa of Air over to a bench on the other side of the main square.  
Noticing Lewa kept glancing over to where Kokua had now rested a wing around Reshana and Malie while they talked, Anuenue smiled, "You have strong feelings for her." Startled, Lewa glanced at her as a faint blush coloured his mask, then the Toa of Air stood up and headed towards his home, after beckoning to the rainbow hued Turaga.  
Quietly Anuenue followed Lewa inside and watched him slump into a chair, "You're right Turaga." he murmured after several minutes while she glanced at a rough sketch of her winged sister.

"Do you think she like-feels the same about me?" he blurted out anxiously looking at Anuenue, she looked thoughtful then smiled, "We'll have to wait and see, brother." the rainbow Turaga replied, standing up and joining Lewa as he fidgeted nervously.  
"Let's rejoin our sisters and friend, then return to Ga-metru." she smiled gently then laughed as Lewa caught her up in a hug, "Thank you colour-sis."

On rejoining Kokua, Aikane, Reshana and Malie while they watched the gukko birds flying overhead, Malie grinned then stifled a yawn, "Time to go home sleepyhead." Kokua smiled, lifting him up and glancing at her sisters and Lewa.  
"Yes then we can find out what our brothers and sisters got up to." Turaga Anuenue replied glancing up at Aikane, missing the wink Lewa gave Kokua while she passed Malie to Reshana.

While Lewa, Reshana and Malie entered the main Le-metru chute station, Aikane waited as Kokua told Anuenue she would fly back, "Alright sister, we'll see you back there." the rainbow hued Turaga smiled before she and Aikane joined the others.  
Soaring into the sky, the winged hybrid started towards Ga-metru, as she passed over Le-metru, Kokua wondered about how oddly Lewa had been acting the past few days, _"It's nice to have someone to fly with." _she thought as she crossed the border between Le-metru and the coliseum.  
While Kokua flew over the kolhii arena, a flash of light from the crystal orb caught her attention, curious the Torahka soared down, landed lightly beside the stairs then walked up to have a closer look at the crystal orb.

xXx

_"Sister, Kokua might be a while, but don't worry." _Aikane's 'voice' reached Turaga Anuenue as they travelled towards Ga-metru's main chute station, glancing around surprised she saw that Aikane's eyes were turning back to aqua, then nodded wondering what lay ahead for their sister.  
When they left the station, Aikane walked beside Reshana quietly talking with her, while Lewa asked Anuenue not to let Matau know, "He'd tease-wind me up like mad."  
"Why has Malie fallen asleep? It isn't late." Reshana murmured softly as Aikane walked beside her, peering at Malie as he sighed then snuggled closer to the young Toa.  
"I've got a good idea but I can't say anything just yet." the Toa of Twilight quietly replied, then added that Malie should rest in her room, "Ok, he will be alright, won't he?" Reshana said while letting Aikane gently lift her friend from her arms.

xXx

When she reached the platform, Kokua looked at the crystal orb curiously then drew closer as it brightened.  
Held entranced by the light the Torahka gazed deeply into the heart of the crystal orb as the Bionicle symbol turned incandescent, then raised her hands and placed them onto the orb.  
While the light from the crystal orb moved to surround Kokua, she gasped as music she'd never heard before pulsed through into her spirit.  
How long it lasted Kokua didn't know but the music and light from the crystal orb slowly faded away leaving her feeling slightly saddened yet elated, as the winged hybrid took her hands from the crystal orb she could feel the music still pulsating through her body with every movement, bowing slightly Kokua stepped back, spread her wings and headed for Ga-metru to find Aikane.

xXx

Sitting beside the Turaga, Pohatu handed Nokama Solis's mask, while Lerihua joined his brothers and quietly told them where it had been found.  
By the time Lewa, Reshana, Anuenue and Aikane carrying Malie rejoined their brothers, sisters and Turaga it was late afternoon and Hahli, Nireta and Lari were nearby feeding Wotzit, Makeo and Wanimua as the butterflies danced around them.  
Dume asked Reshana to join him in Nokama's while the other Turaga went ahead, Nuju walked beside Anuenue as she joined them, watching curiously as Reshana followed the Turaga and Aikane carried Malie into Gali's', the remaining Toa and Axonn chatted amongst themselves, a while after as afternoon shifted to early evening, Kokua landed near to where they sat then headed into Gali's, totally unaware her brothers and Axonn were watching her curiously._  
_

Sitting between Anuenue and Nokama, Reshana listened fascinated as Onewa told her what had taken place in Keetongu's cavern.  
When he paused for a drink, Dume carried on explaining while Nokama brought out a Kanohi Matatu with a leaf design down the left side, "Solis's mask!" the lapis hued Toa exclaimed, turning pale as the Turaga of Water handed it to her.  
Gently Anuenue rested her hand on Reshana's arm as tears trickled down her mask, several moments passed then Nokama moved to sit beside Whenua while the Turaga of Colour stayed with the young Water Toa as she curled up on the couch, hugging her younger sister's mask tightly.  
While comforting Reshana, Anuenue glanced over to her brothers and sister as they softly conversed, Nokama nodded then she and Onewa joined them and coaxed the young Toa into relaxing slightly while Nuju headed into Nokama's study returning with a canister and the others went to speak with the rest of the Toa.

Aikane had just covered Malie with a blanket when Kokua entered the room, seeing that her sister looked dazed Aikane gently led Kokua over to Amaya's bed and sat her down.  
Resting her arm around her hybrid sister's shoulders, Aikane got Kokua to lean against her and gently stroked her wings until the Torahka's eyes closed in sleep.  
_"'Maya we'll be sharing Gali's room tonight." _the violet Toa told her sister while carefully resting Kokua down then laid a blanket over her before moving to the centre of the room, glancing at her sleeping friends Aikane smiled, dimmed the lightstones and went to join her brothers, sisters and Axonn.  
Several minutes after she had left a glow formed around Malie while he shifted slightly, fumbling in his sleep as he pulled out his flute which he hugged tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sister is everything alright?" Kopaka enquired as Aikane rejoined him and the others while the Toa Voya glanced towards Nokama's, sitting beside Amaya and Takanuva, Aikane accepted a bowl of fruit, then told them what she could.  
By the time Aikane had finished eating, the stars were starting to appear in the late evening sky and they'd been joined by most of the Turaga.  
The younger Toa shifted closer to them, waiting for the Turaga to say how Reshana had taken the news about Solis's mask, "We're still puzzled as to how her mask arrive-got here." Sheranu murmured after Dume finished speaking.  
"The Great Spirit works in ways we can never fathom." Vakama replied softly while watching Nireta and Lari leading Makeo and Wotzit back to Nireta's and Wanimua settle to roost on the roof of Nokama's.

After pouring the contents of the canister into a beaker, Nuju passed it to Nokama who coaxed Reshana to drink, "It will help you calm down." she explained as the young Toa accepted the beaker.  
While she drank, Onewa went to fetch some blankets and after telling those who'd stayed what the Toa had said Dume, Matau, Vakama and Whenua headed to their rooms to rest.  
When the draught began to take effect, Onewa passed Anuenue the blankets and helped as she draped one around Reshana's shoulders, "I'm sorry Turaga." she whispered drowsily while Anuenue encouraged her to rest her head on her lap, gently brushing her forehead until she fell asleep.  
Glancing at her remaining brothers and sister Anuenue said she'd rest with the young Water Toa then smiled as Nokama hugged her before she Vakama and Nuju bid their rainbow hued sister pleasant dreams.  
Nuju as he left glanced back at the couch where Reshana and Anuenue rested before sighing softly then went to his room.

xXx

_In the spirit realm the spirit Toa, Turaga Lhikan and Reòta gathered around the sleeping form of Solis's spirit and watched over her as they had been asked.  
Curious as to what was happening elsewhere Nahele cleared a patch of mist to see how Malie was, "Brother what are you watching?" Halak asked glancing around to look at his malachite hued brother as he murmured softly, without looking up Nahele beckoned his topaz hued brother.  
Joining him, Halak peered intrigued at the clear patch, unnoticed by her brothers, Phira looked over their shoulders before rejoining the Turaga, "Watching Malie?" Lhikan commented as Phira moved to stand beside him.  
"Yes, there is a nimbus of light around him." she replied quietly while glancing to where Solis lay, also surrounded by glowing light._

xXx

Letting their brothers and Axonn go ahead to rest, Gali, Amaya and Aikane went to find out how Reshana was doing, entering the main room in Nokama's she crouched beside Anuenue as she glanced up, while Aikane and Amaya peered around the door.  
"Alright we'll let our brothers know." Gali silently replied, "Sleep well." Amaya added before they headed off to rest, "You too." the sleepy Turaga replied, then yawning shifted slightly and drifted into sleep her hand resting gently on Reshana's shoulder.  
Before they settled for the night Amaya and Gali went to let their brothers know how their sister was, while Aikane told Axonn when she'd finished explaining, he smiled and thanked her for letting him know, while walking to the door Axonn gave the Toa of Twilight an unexpected hug, "May your dreams be peaceful." he murmured smiling.

xXx

Joining her sisters, Aikane settled on the bed between them and 'listened' to their sleepy thoughts, "Sleep well." Amaya murmured before she fell asleep.  
Thinking about how her rainbow hued sister had beaten her nightmares, Aikane closed her eyes and several minutes later had drifted into dreamless sleep.  
In Aikane's room, Kokua shifted in her sleep to face Malie and softly began singing, a portion of the music that pulsed through her flowed around the room and when it reached the glow covered matoran drifted into his mask and flute.  
Meanwhile in Nokama's the mask Reshana hugged also began to glow, partially awaking Turaga Anuenue, drowsily she watched the glowing mask curiously, then drifted back to sleep, watching unseen the Great Spirit nodded.

xxx

Reshana stretched as she woke, then blinked unsure for a few seconds as to where she was, "How are you feeling?" Ferinus's voice reached her as she gathered her thoughts and focused on the beaker being held out to her.  
"OH!" the young Water Toa gasped suddenly, realizing she'd been using Turaga Anuenue for a pillow and scrambled to sit up blushing deeply while she stammered an apology, "It's alright sister, I was comfortable." Anuenue stalled her with a smile while still holding the beaker out to her, accepting the beaker Reshana let Anuenue hold Solis's mask as Ferinus passed her a bowl of fruit.  
Balancing it on her lap as she ate, Reshana, Ferinus and the rest of the Turaga listened to the Turaga of Colour as she told them what she'd seen during the night her finger absently tracing the leaf design on Solis's mask.

While Ferinus went to see how Reshana was the rest of the Toa decided to raid the kitchen for breakfast, while Aikane went to see how Malie and Kokua were.  
_"I'll call if necessary" _she reassured her sisters as they paused before smiling then heading quickly after their brothers, _"We'll save you some breakfast."_  
Smiling at the antics of her brothers, Aikane pushed the door open and entered her room, at first she just stood by the door silently watching her friends then moved closer to crouch beside Kokua who was still asleep but seemed to be reaching out to Malie.  
Curious, the violet Toa glanced over to where he slept, Malie still clasped his flute in his right hand while his left now held the feathers Kokua and her shadow twin had given him, one rested on his mask, the other over his chest.

Slowly Kokua roused from her dream of music and stretched, _"It's still here." _she thought as her arm brushed against someone's shoulder, feeling the music still resonating through her.  
Still watching Malie as he began to stir, Aikane jumped slightly as Kokua's arm brushed her shoulder, feeling a gentle harmonic vibration in that brief touch, turning her attention back to Kokua, Aikane watched her sister open her eyes.  
Silently Malie sat up wondering why he was holding his flute and the feathers his friends had given him, putting them away he then rubbed his eyes and glanced over to where Aikane and Kokua were looking at each other.  
Scrambling off Aikane's bed after having a good stretch, Malie joined his friends and 'asked' if everything was alright, then grinned as his and Kokua's stomachs rumbled.

"My sister's mask glowed?" Reshana murmured stunned as she placed the bowl on the table then brushed her fingers over Solis's mask, while the rest of the Turaga quietly conversed about what their sister had seen.  
"Shall we go and see if Malie's woken yet?" Ferinus asked several minutes later, Reshana nodded reaching for her sister's mask, "I'll bring it." Turaga Anuenue murmured softly, smiling as Ferinus tugged Reshana's hand.  
When they had left, Nuju moved to sit with Anuenue while she 'listened' to Aikane, "Malie and Kokua are awake." she said glancing at her brothers and sister, Dume nodded, "Let us join them." he replied, standing up and moving towards the door with Vakama and Matau.

xXx

When Aikane, Malie and Kokua reached the main room, they found Lewa, Takanuva, Amaya and Tahu sitting chatting while the others were taking turns in the kitchen, "Here you go." Sheranu commented, passing bowls to Aikane and Malie, while Lewa insisted Kokua sat beside him.  
"Thank you." she murmured then blushed as everyone glanced around surprised at the harmonic echo which resonated around the room and made the wind-chimes tinkle in response as Kokua spoke.  
Quietly Aikane asked their brothers if they would go and inform the Turaga about what had just happened, Lewa started to protest, catching hold of his winged sisters' hand to reassure her, then looked stunned as he felt the music vibrating through his friend, "See you shortly." Tahu commented grinning, pulling Lewa off the couch.

When their brothers left Aikane hugged Kokua as she anxiously whispered, "What is happening to me?" making the chimes tinkle again, as Malie, Amaya and Gali shifted closer to reassure their trembling sister.  
While Aikane gently coaxed Kokua to come outside, Axonn softly replied, "Only something a singer can do." puzzled by his comment, Gali and Amaya followed him and the others outside to join their brothers.  
Unsure why Malie took his flute out as they joined the Turaga and the rest of the Toa, then stopped suddenly having seen Reshana and Ferinus with Turaga Anuenue who carried a mask he knew better than his own.  
"Come on sister, let's go join Anuenue." Aikane commented to Kokua as Gali and Amaya smiled at her while Axonn had gone to talk with the rest of the Turaga and Malie had rushed over to Turaga Anuenue and Reshana.

_"How?" _Malie 'exclaimed' in stunned amazement, gazing at Solis's mask before glancing at Turaga Anuenue, he then listened as she explained before smiling up at Kokua and Aikane as they drew closer.  
"Spirits! Look at Solis's mask and Malie's flute." Gali's' startled exclamation caused everyone to pause in their discussions surprised, amazed Turaga Anuenue lifted up Solis's glowing mask then heard a soft whisper from Aikane, _"Go with Malie and Kokua to the middle of the square."_  
Glancing at Kokua, Aikane whispered to her to join Anuenue and Malie, nodding quietly the Torahka moved towards her sister and friend, her wings vibrating with the music which seemed to be growing stronger as she approached them, then Kokua found her gaze fixated on the mask Anuenue carried and Malie's flute.

Turaga Vakama murmured so softly only Dume heard him, "Something amazing is about to happen." then he watched as Vakama headed over to where the Toa were watching Kokua, Malie and Anuenue, "What ever happens stay here." he said, tapping Sheranu's arm, nodding their agreement, all the Toa sat down where they were.  
Sitting with Reshana, Aikane hugged her while watching as their sisters and friend moved to the middle of the square, as they watched Turaga Anuenue placed Solis's mask on the ground, glanced at her friend and sister then moved back slightly.  
When Anuenue looked at Malie and Kokua, she realized they were gazing at each other completely oblivious to their surroundings, moving back she watched as Malie lifted up his flute while Kokua's wings spread slightly as she nodded.

"What's happening?" Tein'a murmured as he shifted closer to Turaga Vakama, glancing at the young Toa of Ice Vakama smiled, "We'll have to see." he replied, Lari, Dalu and Nireta paused at the edge of the square with Wotzit and watched amazed.  
Malie and Kokua gazed entranced at Solis's mask as it rose to hover between them, then as the music within her grew in strength, Kokua began to sing, Malie playing alongside her, the sound swirled around them bursting with vibrancy and life, strong yet gentle.  
Then as everyone watched amazed a glowing mist began to gather around Malie and Kokua as her wings spread to their fullest and the now incandescent mask, as the mist swirled around gradually hiding their friends from sight, Reshana let Ferinus hug her, while Aikane squeezed her hand reassuringly.

xXx

_Nahele and Halak looked up as a murmur of amazement swept through their assembled brothers, sisters and the Turaga, glancing around they could see the light which surrounded Solis's spirit was now incandescent and her form was no longer visible.  
Unable to watch Solis's spirit any more their brothers, sisters and the Turaga moved to view what Nahele and Halak were watching, the image showed the centre of Ga-metru main square where an incandescent mist swirled around Malie, Kokua and Solis's mask.  
"Namis could you give the image some sound?" Turaga Lhikan murmured softly as they watched the image, she nodded and shifted closer to touch it, as the sound became audible everyone settled to watch, casting frequent glances over to where Solis's spirit lay._

xXx

When the music swept around Malie he felt a strange sensation coming over him and closed his eyes but still kept playing, Kokua had also closed her eyes as the mist grew brighter and sang as she'd never sung before, the music streaming from her.  
Hidden by the mist and unseen by Malie and Kokua a column of blue light formed under Solis's mask and slowly took shape, while Malie's mask glowed as brightly as Solis's.  
Kokua felt the last of the music flow from her and ceased to sing at the same time as Malie finished playing, wrapped in glowing mist they listened to the music as it still flowed around them growing slowly fainter.  
Opening his eyes Malie found he was looking at a sleeping peacock hued Toa standing between him and Kokua, as he watched she stirred and murmured softly, "Turaga Reòta, I've just had the most amazing dream." as her silver eyes opened and slowly focused on him, Malie smiled just as Kokua murmured, "Malie look at yourself!"

"Malie?!" the peacock hued Toa whispered, shocked as he glanced down stunned to find he was no longer matoran, "I-I'm not dreaming am I?" the Water Toa whispered, running her hands over her mask.  
"No, you're awake." Kokua softly replied as Malie finished looking at his new from then gazed at Solis as she stood there looking bewildered, her mask still had the leaf design traced across it and her armour echoed the leaf green colour in the same wave design as Reshana's.  
_"You look beautiful." _he signed as she moved closer to him, Kokua watched quietly as the Toa gazed at each other, she then glanced around realizing the mist was dissipating

Drawing nearer to her closefriend Solis peered at his mask and armour admiring the peacock blue feather designs on them, "I can't believe I'm not dreaming." she whispered, slowly reaching out to touch him.  
Malie nodded as his hands 'spoke', _"Me neither, has your name change-altered?" _Solis blinked surprised by the question then nodded, "It's now Solisha. What about yours?" catching her hand Malie just grinned before moving to throw his arms around his closefriend and hugging her tightly.

Unnoticed by them, Kokua smiled brushing tears of joy away, then softly murmured, "Shall we rejoin our brothers and sisters?" nodding Malie and Solisha turned to join her as the last of the mist vanished, catching Malie's hand Solisha was about to say something to Turaga Anuenue as they reached her when a shout went up, **"SOLIS!" **and the lapis hued Toa hurtled towards them.

"What is happening?" Ferinus asked when the glowing mist hid their friends from sight and Reshana lent against his shoulder silently needing reassurance  
"Something Father told me about two nights ago is coming to pass." Aikane softly explained then stopped to listen amazed to the music flowing around their friends.  
The music lasted for a while then slowly began to fade, several minutes later the mist began to dissipate, watching where she stood Turaga Anuenue began to see glimpses of three figures standing there.  
Listening to Kokua and Solisha quietly speaking, the rainbow hued Turaga smiled when Malie didn't reply to Solisha's question about his name and nodded when Kokua murmured about rejoining the others, when the last of the mist vanished, she smiled at Kokua who's eyes still shone with joy.

"Malie told me that Turaga Reòta had been informed that Solis's destiny had been interrupted" Aikane murmured while the mist began to vanish, Reshana sat up looking at her violet hued sister startled, "What do you mean?"  
"Look." Aikane murmured, gesturing to where the last of the mist was vanishing, Ferinus gasped as did Sheranu while Reshana blinked stunned, "Can it be?" she whispered, slowly standing up, Aikane nodded while their brothers, sisters and the Turaga murmured amazed.  
Leaning against the wall of Gali's', Axonn smiled, _"It'll soon be time for me to go." _he thought watching everyone's amazed delight. **"SOLIS!" **Reshana shouted, tears forming in her eyes as she raced over to where Kokua, Malie and Solisha had joined Turaga Anuenue.

"Brace yourself" the Turaga of Colour had enough time to say before Solisha found herself being caught up in her sisters' embrace while Malie shifted back to let them have some privacy.  
By now Hahli had joined Lari, Dalu, Nireta and Wotzit and after the mist cleared Wotzit eagerly wanted to 'say hello' to the new friends he could see, Dalu kept a firm grip on his ruff, "Not yet fur ball." she murmured as Hahli watched intently, silently taking notes.  
Slowly they made their way to where most of the Toa sat, while Sheranu moved to join his transformed brother, as Malie stood with Kokua and Turaga Anuenue watching Solisha and Reshana hugging.  
Aikane glanced over to Axonn as he went to speak with the rest of the Turaga, then smiled as Ferinus glanced at her, "Things are gonna be even livelier now Malie is Toa."

Peering at the feather design on Malie's mask and armour, Kokua giggled, "They look like the feathers my shadow twin and I gave you."  
Malie glanced at the design again then grinned, _"Yeah they do." _he 'commented' as Sheranu paused beside Turaga Anuenue to watched his peridot hued brother as he 'chatted' with Kokua.  
Tein'a glanced at his equally amazed brothers then when they moved to join their brothers and sisters he looked to where the Turaga were talking with Axonn while he heard Lewa murmur something about party-fun.  
"My brother a Toa." Sheranu murmured then chuckled at the Turaga of Colours reply, "Things are going to get interesting." she giggled as Malie finished 'talking' with Kokua and came to join her and his brother, while Kokua wandered over to sit on a bench, Lewa following to find out how she was feeling.

"Oh Solis, who'd have thought we'd both become Toa." Reshana murmured, shifting back to look at her younger sister properly, "I'm just happy to be with you again." Solisha smiled, her eyes shining as she gazed at her sister.  
"Hey Solis, it's great to see you again." Tein'a said as he and their brothers gathered around them, she giggled blushing, "Thank you, erm I'm now called Solisha, but I prefer Solis." she replied as he and the others took turns hugging their reborn sister before leading her over to where the Toa Nuva had joined the Turaga.  
When they reached them, Malie 'commented' to Reshana, _"Shall I tell her about the Kikanalo?" _as he did Solisha glanced around to see where he was and saw the last word Malie'd 'said', "Oooo Kikanalo! When can we see them?" Solisha asked excitedly, before bowing to the smiling Toa Nuva and Turaga.

...

"Hey feather-sister" Lewa smiled while mid-morning shifted towards midday, Kokua smiled as he offered her a water canister, "Thank you, I do need a drink." she whispered, sounding hoarse as they moved to a bench nearer to where the Turaga sat.  
Matau glanced over to where the Toa of Air was keeping an eye on Kokua then smiled before turning back to add his own welcome to those his brothers and sister had given.  
"Sister would you like something to eat?" Gali asked, as Solisha glanced around looking faintly embarrassed by all the attention, "Yes please, To...er Gali." she replied while sitting on a bench with Reshana and Malie.  
"Brothers," Anuenue said, tapping Onua's arm, "Why don't you go and tell the other Voya Nuians the wonderful news?" "And give our new sister sometime to collect her thoughts." Nokama added as she joined them.

Amaya whispered to Dalu and Lari who nodded and went with her into Gali's while Nireta and Hahli joined Aikane and Wotzit finally got to meet his new friends.  
"Turaga, can we aid-help Kokua into yours?" I think she want-needs to lay down." Lewa said as Anuenue came to see how her sister was, "Of course." she replied after looking carefully at her winged sister as she lent against Lewa's shoulder.  
Tein'a glanced up as Lewa led Kokua towards Anuenue's, the rainbow hued Turaga beside them, he stifled a snigger and grinned as Reshana and Solisha hugged again.  
"What's so amusing?" Hakinu asked as Lari and Dalu joined them carrying some fruit and a water canister, both grinning happy to see their friend again, Tein'a was about to explain when Aikane, Gali and Amaya burst out laughing.

xXx

Carefully supporting his friend, Lewa followed Anuenue through to the bedroom, while she fluffed up the pillows they listened as Kokua told them how she'd felt when she'd sung.  
"Rest your voice for a few days." Anuenue commented when half way through a sentence Kokua's voice faded away and she looked frustrated, nodding Kokua settled onto the bed and squeezed her and Lewa's hands.  
"See you later feather-sis." the flustered Toa of Air mumbled blushing slightly as Anuenue left the room, walking back through the main room a gentle chiming caught Anuenue's attention, puzzled she glanced around then gasped amazed.  
Lewa chuckled as he joined the rainbow hued Turaga, "You do like them?" he asked quietly as she moved closer to the strung out wind-chimes that covered a quarter of the ceiling, silently Anuenue watched the chimes moving in the breeze, then activated her mask and turned Lewa's' colours to rose and light gold.

"Argh! Soppy-pink!" Lewa yelped while Turaga Anuenue giggled, "They're wonderful. Is this why you wanted my to go to Le-metru yesterday?" she asked while letting her sisters know what she'd just done.  
"Yeah-sure, me, Tahu and Tein'a thought of it. Turaga Nuju, Taka, Nixie and Suna help-aided too." he added as I took another look at the thirty seven butterflies that were part of the wind-chimes and smiled before moving to hug him.  
"Er this will fade-change back? the Toa of Air anxiously asked the smiling Turaga of Colour as she headed towards the door to rejoin their brothers and sisters. "Yes it will, in a few hours," she laughed exiting her home, "Come on Lewa I've told our sisters so everyone knows, and you'll have to let the the Voya Nuians in Le-metru know about Solis." Anuenue added glancing back at her brightly hued brother.

"So what happens now?" Lerihua wondered, glancing over to Turaga Dume, he smiled, "We," he gestured at the Turaga, "Will accompany Malie and Solisha over to the Great Temple so they can choose their weapons." while Dume spoke, Anuenue asked Nireta if she could find Lakino.  
"And see if she has anything for sore throats." the rainbow hued Turaga commented, smiling as Nireta stifled a giggle over Lewa's new colours, "Can we come with you, Turaga Dume?" Reshana enquired as Malie 'asked' if his brother could come too.  
Chuckling, Dume nodded, "Of course he replied standing up while Solisha moved to speak with Turaga Onewa about the Kikanalo herd Reshana had been telling her about.

* * *

Galem you can find out my OCs in these stories; The unique kraata, An interesting journey on Metru Nui, The strangest destiny, A time of change, Destinies on Voya Nui and Vigil of hope


	7. Chapter 7

Don't worry Galem, Axonn's not getting bumped off

* * *

Sitting back against the pillows, Kokua watched the butterflies as they fluttered past the windows, then some came back to land on the window ledges and shifted their wing colours.  
Kokua was applauding softly when Lakino entered with Turaga Anuenue, "Let's see what I can do for you." she grinned, placing her bag on the table before carefully examining Kokua's throat.  
While Lakino rummaged in her bag, Kokua smiled at her sister wishing they were telepathically linked as she attempted to ask for some water, seeing her winged sister glance at a beaker nearby as she tried to speak, she nodded, "Alright but rest your voice." Anuenue smiled squeezing her hand gently, before heading into the kitchen to find a jug to fill, while she did she could sense someone watching and glanced up to see the ghostly form of Phira grinning delightedly at her.

"Sister will you pass on our love to Solis?" she asked softly while Anuenue finished filling the jug, "Of course I will. How are your brothers and sisters?" she asked perching on a stool while Phira moved closer.  
"Oh they're watching." she giggled as a slight glow formed around her, "Well give them a hug from me." Anuenue chuckled as Phira smiled and vanished from sight, then picked up the jug and returned to the bedroom.  
Lakino and Kokua looked up from what the Ga-matoran healer was showing her and smiled, "I was just explaining how these leaves infused in water would help Kokua's throat but make her feel drowsy for a couple of hours." Lakino said as she quickly matched deed to word and handed Kokua the beaker, after she'd drank it, Kokua settled back and smiled as Lakino and Turaga Anuenue left her to rest.

xXx

"Won't you stay for the party in two days time?" Tahu enquired while he and Axonn walked through Ta-metru towards the foundry where several matoran were putting the finishing touches to Axonn's great axe.

"No it is time I went to find what became of the rest of the Brotherhood of Mata Nui." the titan quietly replied, glancing at his fiery friend, Axonn smiled, "I will say farewell to all the other Toa, Turaga and Rahaga."  
Tahu nodded, "We'll miss seeing you around." he murmured as they reached the foundry, Axonn nodded, he knew he'd miss his friends too, but the memories he'd gained in the past months would stay bright.  
Entering the foundry he and Tahu went over to where the weapon-smith Haua was carefully double checking the new haft and giving the great axe a final polish, he then handed it to Axonn with a bow. The titan smiled broadly as he accepted his axe then went through a complex display of axemanship to the delight of the weapon-smiths.

xXx

After a while when the infusion took effect, Kokua settled back against the pillows and watched the wind-chimes as they tinkled softly in the gentle breeze from the windows.  
When she felt too drowsy to watch them any more, Kokua snuggled down further into the pillows and let her gaze slowly wander around the room finally coming to rest on the glowing violet flower Solis had given her.  
As the drowsy Torahka gazed dreamily at the flower, it began to glow brighter as some unseen force moved it to rest in Kokua's right hand, over the rainbow spark, "Sleep and recover." a soft voice whispered.  
As her eyes fluttered closed, part of her realized that it was Phira's spirit who had carried her flower over, then she drifted into sleep while the glow from the flower spread up her arm to encompass her throat.

"I'll check Kokua in a few hours." Lakino quietly commented as she and Turaga Anuenue rejoined the Toa, Turaga and their friends, Wotzit was now lent against Malie getting his ears rubbed.  
"Thank you, I'm not sure how long we'll be." Anuenue replied smiling at the Ga-matoran healer as she joined Hahli, while Dalu and Lari were still chatting with Solisha and they had been joined by Analu, Eilek and Rinia.  
"We'll see you later." Whenua commented while the rest of the Turaga started towards the chute station, "We'll go the quick-fast way this time." Matau commented as Hakinu looked puzzled while he walked beside him, Onewa, Takanuva and Amaya.  
Malie and Solisha held hands as they walked with Turaga Nuju, Anuenue, Gali and Reshana, Aikane was quietly talking with Sheranu and his brothers.

In the other metru, the Voya Nuians gathered around the Toa and listened amazed while they explained what had happened in Ga-metru.  
Having passed the news as they walked through Ta-metru, Tahu and Axonn grinned as they entered the main square at all those waiting to hear what the Toa of Fire had to say.  
"That's amazing, Malie becoming Toa." Acha commented when Tahu had finished speaking, "Yeah, everyone duck!" Dezalk snickered, "What's happening now Toa Tahu?" Acha then asked as the matoran followed him and Axonn towards the chute station.  
They listened as Tahu explained then bowed to the Toa Nuva and Axonn before watching them enter the chute heading towards Ga-metru, "Think there'll be some kinda celebration?" Aroyu commented, "Only after Solis has seen the Kikanalo!" Balta laughed.

Arriving at the station nearest the causeway leading to the Great Temple, we were met by Nixie, Suna and Kazi, "Good news travels fast." he murmured, gazing up at Malie as he silently chuckled, while Solisha gazed around fascinated.  
While crossing the causeway Aikane moved to walk beside her sisters, Malie and Nuju, quietly thinking about everything that had happened so far that day.  
"It's amazing!" Solisha murmured when they reached the Great Temple, pausing to gaze up at the edifice, _"Wait until you look-see inside." _Malie 'replied' before tugging her hand.  
Entering the Great Temple the Toa Voya followed the Turaga, Aikane and their brother and sister, Anuenue quietly telling Solisha what Phira had said, down towards the main chamber, then Malie started 'telling' his peacock hued closefriend what he'd learnt about the Great Temple.

xXx

Opening her eyes Kokua watched as the sea-green and apricot butterfly examined the glowing violet flower resting on her palm, "Hey little one, why aren't you with the others?" she whispered, carefully sitting up so as not to dislodge her friend.  
While sat there Kokua heard Lakino returning and glanced up with a smile, "Rest well?" the Ga-matoran healer asked while she placed her bag on the table.  
"Very, thank you." Kokua murmured before glancing surprised at Lakino when she nearly dropped the packet of leaves she held.  
"What, how?" Lakino stammered, then explained why she was surprised, "It should have taken you a couple of days to regain your voice."  
Patting the bed, Kokua waited until Lakino had sat beside her then told her what she had seen before falling asleep.

xXx

Ahonui glanced up from where he, Laical and Reical were chatting about the history of one of the statues, "Good afternoon." they chorused, bowing as the Toa and Turaga reached them.  
When the peridot hued Toa grinned as his hands 'spoke' the twins blinked amazed then smiled as Malie finished 'talking', "Well someone has to keep Malie fairly calm." Reical chuckled while Solisha knelt to hug her friends.  
When they'd finished, Ahonui led the twins over to a bench and sat with them while the Turaga led Malie and Solisha over to the Toa Suva, their brothers and sisters watching with interest.  
_"Let your heart guide-lead you." _Malie 'said' to Solisha, as Turaga Dume quietly told them to stand in front of the symbols for Ga- and Le-metru.

xXx

Shifting slightly after she'd finished talking, Kokua realized she was sitting on something hard, "What the..?" she muttered standing up with Lakino.  
To their surprise there were two gems laying on her bed where she'd rested, gently lifting the peridot and peacock blue gems up Kokua glanced at Lakino with a cheeky grin, "Does the Ga-metru healer give me the all clear to take these to Malie and Solis?"  
After swiftly checking Kokua's throat, Lakino grinned, "You're fine." she replied then walked with the Torahka to the door, "Thanks again, Lakino." Kokua said as she tucked the violet flower into place and gave her sky-blue friend a hug.  
Watching her winged friend as she headed for the Great Temple, the Ga-matoran healer smiled, then returned inside to collect her bag then went to meet up with her friends.

xXx

Solisha watched fascinated as the Toa Suva rose up, then slowly moved closer for a better look, "Amazing." she whispered, reaching out to test the balance of a spear with an engraved pattern of waves where the spearhead merged with the haft.  
Malie glanced curiously at the weapons then over to where his brother was watching, Sheranu nodded and smiled as Malie grinned before turning back to examine the weapons.  
_"Blades don't seem right." _he thought after closely examining the ones he could see, then shifted to look at the other weapons,_"Ooo, what's this?" _Malie wondered, lifting up a long, slightly curved shaft, tapered at both ends with a grip half way down.  
_"Hmmm, some kind of bow. Nice and feather-light" _he thought, plucking the string gently then looked to see if there was a quiver to go with it.

Landing at the Great Temple entrance in the afternoon light, Kokua quickly went inside and headed down to join her friends, reaching the main chamber she watched amazed as Malie and Solisha chose their weapons.  
"Kokua, you should still be resting." Whenua murmured as he came over to where she'd sat on the stairs then listened as the Torahka explained what had happened and showed him the two gems, "I think you're meant to give them to Malie and Solis." Vakama commented after he and the rest of the Turaga had examined the gems.  
Kokua nodded and headed over to where the youngest Air and Water Toa were talking with their brothers and sisters, as she reached them Kokua paused and as Malie and Solisha glanced around curiously shyly held out the gems, nodding Malie held his long bow out, 'telling' Solisha to do the same with her spear.

"Where did Kokua find-locate those gems?" Sheranu asked while watching as she carefully placed them onto his brother's and Solisha's weapons.  
"I gave them to her as I was asked." a gentle whisper echoed around the main chamber as Phira appeared, grinning delightedly, "My brothers and sisters insisted I came and told you." she added, giggling at Lerihua's stunned expression.  
Bowing to the surprised Turaga, Phira grinned at Anuenue, "I'll have to return, this was only a brief visit but my brothers and sisters say thanks for the hug." she murmured while her form began slowly to fade, the rainbow hued Turaga chuckled.  
"It is good to see you again." Turaga Dume replied, finding his voice in time, the spirit Toa smiled then bowed again before she vanished completely.

The Toa Voya murmured amazed, then began chatting with Aikane and Turaga Anuenue about the spirit Toa, while Nokama asked Solisha to come to one side with her, the Turaga of Water hid a smile as Malie put his long bow away then followed them.  
"It'll be a long while-time before he lets Solis out of sight-view" Matau commented, then nudged Nuju and whispered, "Bit like a certain Toa-hero we know." glancing at his grinning brother, Nuju gave a small nod then briefly glanced over to where Anuenue was laughing at something Gali had said.  
"And he's not the only one." the Turaga of Ice thought while he and Matau walked over to the stairs with everyone, "It'll be too late for you to see the Kikanalo today," Onewa replied as Solisha, Malie and Nokama rejoined everyone and they headed for the exit.  
"Why don't you two sit here for a while?" Vakama commented to Malie and Solisha when everyone was halfway across the bridge and had paused to watch the suns setting.

Malie glanced at his closefriend and silently chuckled as she blushed slightly, then murmured that she felt tired and hungry, "Come on then Solis, let's return to Gali's." Reshana smiled gently hugging her sister.  
"Think our brothers will have returned yet?" Amaya wondered as she walked beside Takanuva, Turaga Matau, Vakama and Whenua, "It's most likely." Matau replied, just managing to keep a straight face as Takanuva slipped his hand around Amaya's.

Walking with Kokua, Ferinus and Reshana, Anuenue was startled when she felt someone tentatively catching hold of her hand. Glancing around she met Nuju's embarrassed gaze. For several moments the rainbow hued Turaga looked puzzled then realized why the Turaga of Ice looked unsettled, she blushed, turning a delicate shade of rose before shyly smiling back.  
"Hey colour-sis, have you only just twigged!" Matau's sudden explosion of laughter, caused Anuenue and Nuju to jump slightly in shock.

Glancing at Nuju as everyone reached the park, Anuenue blushed deeper as her icy brother nodded briefly, she then activated her mask and gave Matau a covering of garishly coloured dots.  
While the Toa and Kokua laughed and their brothers and sister chuckled, Anuenue smiled sweetly, "Any more teasing and next time you'll stay like that." she commented, drawing badly stifled laughter from the other Turaga.

Night had fallen by the time everyone had reached the main square and joined their brothers, the Rahaga and several matoran, after the Toa Nuva had congratulated Malie and Solisha on their choice of weapons and the matoran had bid everyone good night they went into Gali's and Nokama's, Lewa, Pohatu and Onua still chuckling about what had happened to Turaga Matau.

After Solisha had finished eating and was leaning sleepily against Malie's shoulder with his arm around her, Turaga Onewa murmured quietly, "Anuenue says you can use her room as Kokua wants to stay over at Gali's and her bed is free."  
_"Thank you Turaga, I'll aid-help Solis there to sleep-rest" _Malie managed to 'say', causing sleepy protests from his closefriend as he jogged her, Reshana went to lend him a hand as Axonn entered the room to say his farewells.  
"It has been an honour to meet Mata Nui's' Daughter." he commented, after he'd finished saying good bye to Pohatu, Aikane blushed then smiled, "And it has been a great honour to meet one of the Brotherhood of Mata Nui. May you find your fellow warriors and that they are all well." the Toa of Twilight replied softly.

Axonn smiled then hugged Aikane and whispered something before glancing around at his friends, he bowed slightly and left Gali's, the Toa, Kokua and Turaga Anuenue followed him outside and watched with the rest of the Turaga and Rahaga as the titan headed in the direction of Po-metru.

When he was out of sight, Gali silently asked Aikane what Axonn had whispered to her, Reshana and Malie guided Solisha into Anuenue's and the violet Toa looked bemused, _"That Mata Nui chose his Daughter well." _Aikane replied still blushing, then smiled as her sisters came and hugged her.  
Quietly everyone made their way to rest, while Matau sighed, relived that the garishly coloured dots had faded, "Well you did ask for it." Whenua commented, as they and Onewa settled on their beds, "Could have been worse, remember what she did to Kurahk." Onewa added grinning, all three Turaga snickered at the image of Matau in shocking pink, then dimmed the lightstones and settled to sleep.

xXx

Solisha became aware that she could hear two others breathing and there was the sound of wind-chimes tinkling softly nearby, slowly opening her eyes the peacock hued Toa glanced around the room.  
Malie was still asleep in the bed nearest the one she was laying on, his arm outstretched towards her, while sitting on the second, Turaga Anuenue was quietly adding strands of colour to a weaving.  
"Rest well?" Anuenue whispered, as she pulled a strand of peacock blue from thin air, then glanced up and smiled at Solisha, "Yes, thank you." she replied then blushed slightly as her stomach rumbled, the rainbow hued Turaga grinned.  
"Let's get some breakfast." she softly commented, placing the weaving down and getting off her bed, Solisha nodded then followed Anuenue from the room, "Is that how you made my bracelet?" she asked while they entered the kitchen, absently rubbing her finger over it.

Anuenue and Solisha were sitting in the main room, watching the wind-chimes softly tinkling and shifting in the early morning breeze while quietly chatting about yesterdays events when Malie came through.  
Yawning he sat beside Solisha and smiled at Turaga Anuenue while stretching then hugged his closefriend, "Breakfast?" Turaga Anuenue asked while Malie rubbed his eyes, _"Yes please, that would be nice." _he 'replied' and was about to go and get some when Solisha passed him the bowl she had which was still half full.  
"Thought we'd save you the journey." she commented as Turaga Anuenue went to see who was at the door, several minutes later she returned with Aikane, Pohatu and Lerihua, "The Rahaga sent Wanimua with a message." Pohatu explained while Malie ate.

Curious Solisha went out to see what Wanimua looked like and watched from the doorway as the pheasant rahi and Wotzit played while Takanuva, Gali and Turaga Onewa talked nearby.  
"Ready to head to Po-metru?" Onewa enquired as Solisha joined them while still watching Wanimua's and Wotzit's antics, "Oh yes Turaga, more than ready." she eagerly replied while Anuenue, Pohatu, Lerihua and Malie left the rainbow hued Turaga's home, coming over to them while the rest of the Toa left Gali's.  
When Wotzit flopped down by Hahli and Eilek, Wanimua landed beside Nokama and listened to her before chirping several times, then had a quick drink before taking off and heading towards Po-metru.  
"So which of us are going?" Kopaka enquired as everyone gathered around Turaga Onewa, Nokama and Gali.

"All of us, Keetongu and Notegeku have something to show us." Nokama replied smiling as she then told everyone what Wanimua had 'said', "They are waiting for us?" Solisha exclaimed excitedly, as they began walking to the main chute station.  
"Yes, the Kikanalo chief overheard what Wanimua said to Norik and Bomonga." the Turaga of Water explained, smiling at the youngest Water Toa's joy, watching Solisha as she chatted with Turaga Nokama, Malie grinned, _"I think Solis will enjoy herself." _he signed to Takanuva and Kopaka as they followed most of the Turaga while Aikane walked beside Reshana, Ferinus and Tahu.  
On reaching the chute station, Solisha watched fascinated while her brothers and sisters entered the chute, "I'll see you there." Kokua murmured as Malie took his closefriend's hand and entered the chute for Po-metru.

xXx

Landing by Keetongu's cavern, Wanimua chirped a greeting to the Rahaga and Kikanalo herd before telling them what Turaga Nokama had said, the chief nodded and then led the herd away.  
Giggling came from the cavern as Keliana and Naneki managed to walk to the cavern entrance with Notegeku watching them intently, _*Wani* _Keliana called out as she hung onto the cavern wall.  
Delighted to see his young friends doing well, Wanimua walked over to the cavern entrance, as he reached them, Keliana let go of the wall and attempted to walk to her feathered friend but stumbled and fell.  
Startled Wanimua took flight then cried out as searing pain shot through his tail and crash landed close by, half stunned.  
"No Wani!" Keliana wailed, trying to sit up, most of Wanimua's tail feathers still in her hand.

Scooping Keliana up, Notegeku tried to sooth her distraught cub, then Naneki managed to toddle over to them while the Rahaga tended to Wanimua.  
"It's alright little one, Wanimua's just stunned and his tail will grow back." Pouks gently explained as Keliana tearfully snuggled deeper into Notegeku's' arms, "I hurt Wani." she whimpered sadly.  
"Not on purpose." he added while Gaaki came and joined them, "Accidents happen sweetheart, and you got hurt too." she added, lightly touching the cuts and bruises appearing on Keliana's knees.  
A quiet chirp came from Wanimua as he regained consciousness, after staggering a few times the pheasant rahi managed to stand up then stumbled over to where Notegeku sat with the cubs, with Iruini and Kualus supporting him.

Though still hurting badly from the accident, Wanimua settled beside Notegeku and gently nibbled Keliana's fingers until she stopped crying, chirping softly Wanimua glanced at Norik, then nodded as he translated.  
"Don't worry, they'll grow back, " the Rahaga of Fire said then glanced back at Wanimua as he chirped some more, "He says you can keep them."  
"What's happened?" Keetongu asked returning from gathering food, while Notegeku explained, Keliana hung her head sadly while Naneki and Wanimua tried to reassure her.  
Once they'd finished talking, Keetongu went and put the food away then returned and gently lifted Wanimua up, while he carried the shocked rahi into the cavern, Notegeku asked Norik if he'd help Naneki walk back inside.

After making Wanimua comfy, Keetongu fetched some herbs and encouraged his friend to eat them, *_They help ease the pain*_ he rumbled as Wanimua pecked at them.  
When Notegeku placed Keliana down nearby, she watched as her daughter toddled over to where Keetongu had placed Wanimua and sat beside him, cautiously Keliana began to stroke Wanimua as he fell asleep.  
Pouks crouched to examine both rahi as Keliana brushed tears from her eye, "My legs hurt." she whispered, looking at the Rahaga sadly while he lightly brushed his hand over the bruises, "They will for a few days, but both you and Wanimua will be alright." he gently replied before helping the pale green/gold cub to stand up.  
Leading her over to where Naneki sat on their bed, watching anxiously as his sister rubbed her eye, while Keetongu and Notegeku quietly talked with Norik, settling beside her brother, Keliana squeaked softly as she curled up and snuggled closer to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Galem guess who doesn't like pink :D

* * *

Travelling through the chute, Nuju and Vakama watched as Malie 'told' Solisha about what she could see, then smiled as the peacock hued Toa caught Malie's hands and returned to watching the scenery.  
_"If she's having fun now just wait until we reach the Kikanalo." _Amaya silently giggled, drawing smiles from her sisters, Lewa was gazing into space, daydreaming about when he'd ask Kokua to fly-soar with him again, then was snapped out of it when Takanuva and Sheranu caught his arms and left the chute.  
"Velika." Solisha called out, spotting him with some matoran and went over to hug him while her brothers, sisters and the Turaga smiled as the two friends hugged before Velika explained he had something to do, having worked out the riddle, Solisha chuckled then rejoined those waiting by the chute leading to the remotest chute station.

Landing by the remote chute station Kokua glanced around before moving to sit in the shade, humming softly she watched as several Husi raced past, calling to each other.  
It was mid morning when the Toa and Turaga arrived at the station and joined Kokua as she waved to them, seeing Lewa's eyes light up as he grinned at her, Kokua realized that he liked her as much as she liked him.  
Seeing awareness dawning in her sister's eyes, Anuenue smiled, _"I'm glad she's realized." _

_"Yes after what Kokua's been through, she deserves a closefriend." _Gali softly replied, as everyone started towards the area where the Kikanalo tended to rest, Solisha trembling with excitement.

As we approached the area Anuenue thought it sounded rather quiet, then smiled as the sound of rapidly approaching rahi reached them.  
Coming to a halt nearby, the herd watched as their chief walked over to their friends, quietly 'talking' amongst themselves about the new 'tall ones', before the chief could greet their friends, he was surprised when the peacock hued Toa stepped forward and bowed, tears streaming down her mask.  
_*What ails the peacock one?* _the Kikanalo chief asked Turaga Nokama as she joined him while the Toa, Kokua and Turaga helped Solisha calm down, after Nokama finished explaining, the chief growled softly then moved to gently nudge Solisha as Malie and Reshana shifted back slightly, _*A matoran who was accepted by one herd is also accepted in this herd* _he rumbled.

Brushing the last of the tears away Solisha looked up at the Kikanalo chief then placed her hand lightly on his nose, _*Thank you so much for accepting me. I-I-I wasn't sure if you would* _Nokama looked stunned, "How did you do that?" she exclaimed, as the chief crouched to let her mount then nudged Solisha, rumbling softly.  
The young Toa of Water quietly explained that she'd learnt from the herd on Voya Nui, "The day I became proficient at speaking Kikanalo was the day they made me a herd member."  
_*And a good one at that I warrant* _the Kikanalo on which Malie sat commented, casting an amused glance at the 'tall ones' curious gestures, when everyone was ready the chief glanced around at his passengers then started towards Keetongu's cavern listening to Solisha's exclamations of joy.

xXx

Wanimua awoke feeling a little better and glanced around to see where Keliana was, then looked over his shoulder at the few remaining feathers left in his tail.  
"Feel like having a drink?" Pouks asked while Wanimua carefully preened, avoiding his still tender rump, chirping softly he nodded, watching as Pouks poured some water into a bowl.  
Sitting nearby Bomonga and Gaaki were deep in conversation with Notegeku, "The others are waiting for the Kikanalo to return." Pouks commented when Wanimua finished drinking and looked to where Naneki had curled up beside Keliana and fallen asleep.  
Laying beside their bed was a pile of silver feathers, several still with traces of blood on the quills, "We'll clean them up," Bomonga murmured as he brought a bowl of water and some moss over, "But now you're awake, I'll see to your tail."

xXx

While the Kikanalo herd travelled along, Nokama listened amazed as the chief and Solisha had a long conversation, mainly about the herd she'd known.  
When he asked about what had happened to the Voya Nui herd, Solisha fell silent and Nokama could feel her begin shaking, then the young Toa started weeping, while hugging her Nokama asked the chief if he could stop for a moment.  
Rumbling softly, the herd came to a halt and gathered around, concerned for their peacock hued herd mate, slipping from the one who was giving her a lift Reshana hurried over to the chief whom had crouched so Nokama could help Solisha down.  
"Oh sister," Solisha sobbed as Reshana hugged her tightly, "It was awful, one moment I was talking with the second eldest female about her unborn calf, the next searing heat enveloped us."

Solisha took a shuddering breath and continued, "The pain was appalling but strangely brief, then we found ourselves in the spirit realm. The herd and I watched as several spirits approached us, when I recognised Turaga Reòta amongst them the chief nudged me towards him. The last I saw of the Voya Nui herd they were following one of the spirit Toa somewhere, but I never found out where."  
While Reshana hugged her sister tightly the chief talked with Nokama then nodded in agreement, "Solis, do you feel alright to carry on?" the Turaga of Water asked gently while the young Toa wiped her mask dry.  
"Yes Turaga." Solisha whispered as she stood up, "Then ride with your sister, the chief says it will help." Nokama smiled, patting Solisha's arm before returning to sit on the chiefs back, quietly Reshana helped her younger sister onto the Kikanalo's back and the herd continued to Keetongu's cavern.

It was just after midday when the herd reached the cavern and crouched to let everyone dismount, _*Rainbow one, would you introduce me to the peacock one?* _the youngest Kikanalo asked when Turaga Anuenue and Nuju were thanking her.  
_*Of course* _Anuenue replied, while Nuju joined the rest of the Turaga she went over to where Malie and Reshana were hugging Solisha, the youngest Kikanalo following her.  
Watching Turaga Anuenue telling Solisha about the young Kikanalo who'd accompanied her, Nuju briefly smiled, then glanced to where the Rahaga and Keetongu were watching curiously, before the healing rahi nodded then returned to the cavern, while Norik, Iruini and Kualus came over to join their friends.

Looking at the two new Toa, as Reshana and the peridot hued one hugged the peacock hued one, Norik smiled as Turaga Dume, Vakama and Onewa walked over to the Rahaga.  
While they explained to Norik all that had occurred, Iruini and Kualus went over to greet the Toa and remaining Turaga before going to where Anuenue was talking with Reshana and the new Toa.  
The peacock hued one was stroking the youngest Kikanalo's nose as Anuenue and Reshana introduced her and the peridot hued Toa, the young Kikanalo nudged Solisha gently then rejoined the herd in the shade.  
"So you are the one whom the mask belongs to." Norik, having joined his brothers, commented as she bowed shyly to them, "Yes Rahaga, I'm Solis and I think you know Malie." she murmured quietly, blushing as the Toa in question caught her hand and squeezed it gently.

Norik glanced at Malie as he grinned, _"It was a surprise-shock for me too." _he explained while Iruini chuckled and Kualus rolled his eyes.  
"Why did you ask us to come out?" Tahu asked as everyone sat in the shade and chatted with the rest of the Rahaga when they joined them, "The cubs are starting to walk so Keetongu and Notegeku thought you would like to see them." Bomonga explained, then glanced at Pouks as he continued, "But there was a little mishap earlier on and the cubs are now resting."  
"Oh that's a pity. I hope they feel better soon." Onewa murmured then smiled as Keetongu came over to them, "You heard?" he rumbled, "Yes and we are hoping Naneki and Keliana feel better soon." Dume replied as Keetongu sat beside them in the shade.

A soft chuckle came from the golden rahi, he then explained what had happened to Keliana and Wanimua, "Naneki won't stir far from his sister until she feels confident again." he said watching Norik returning to the cavern.  
"And Wanimua?" Pohatu commented after having a drink and passing the canister to Kopaka, "He'll stay with us until his feathers have regrown enough for him to fly again." Keetongu replied, then smiled glancing over to where Solisha was giggling at something Malie had 'said', while Reshana and Ferinus snickered.  
"If we see Makeo we'll ask him to come over and see you." Gaaki said as she and Norik joined everyone, after chatting for another hour, the Toa, Turaga, Rahaga and Kokua walked to where the Kikanalo waited.

When the herd had departed, Keetongu rejoined his mate, cubs and Wanimua, Naneki and Keliana had awoken and were watching Wanimua as he dozed.  
_*Where are Rah-aga?* _Naneki squeaked as he managed to stand up and toddle over to the log seat, _*They went with the Kikanalo to see other friends.* _Keetongu explained, as Keliana cautiously followed her brother.  
_*Kik-nalo,* _she murmured, testing the sounds, _*Kik-nalo sound nice.* _Notegeku smiled, then encouraged the cubs to walk over to her, as they reached her the dark gold/green rahi lifted them up and settled on her moss bed, fed them then gently examined Keliana's bruises, while Naneki snuggled down into the moss and listened to his dam as she talked with their sire.

While we travelled back to the remote chute station, Solisha listened fascinated as the youngest Kikanalo told her about the first time the herd met Wotzit.  
_*Oh my, that's amazing* _Solisha giggled, as the Kikanalo nearby growled their laughter, _*I have a surprise for you and the rainbow one* _the youngest rumbled softly as the chute station came into view.  
"Turaga could you switch to you Rau, our friend has something to tell us." the peacock hued Toa asked, intrigued Anuenue switched masks then nodded to Solisha.  
_*We're ready* _she murmured, then Toa and Turaga listened as the youngest Kikanalo explained, _*Several sunrises from now I won't be the youngest any more Our eldest female is expecting*_

Glancing around, surprised at Anuenue's and Solisha's' sudden exclamations of delight, Nokama chuckled as the chief explained, _*You'll be seeing a lot more of Solis* _she replied as the herd came to a halt.  
Matau glanced cautiously at the Kikanalo he sat on while Lerihua dismounted then offered him a hand down, "Thank yo...Yuck!" Matau spluttered as Lerihua snickered, the Kikanalo had turned its head swiftly and caught the Turaga of Air's mask with its long wet tongue.  
_*Does that happen often?* _Solisha managed to ask after her giggles subsided and she wiped tears of mirth away, _*When ever my sister can manage it, she likes him* _the youngest Kikanalo replied, growling softly.  
Still having their Rau activated, Nokama and Anuenue glanced at each other before they collapsed helpless with laughter beside Solisha who was clutching her ribs as she shook with laughter.

After everyone had finished laughing, they bid farewell to the Kikanalo and watched them head off before entering the chute back to the city area of Po-metru.  
Aikane listened as Anuenue told her what the youngest Kikanalo had revealed, "Oh that's lovely." the Toa of Twilight replied as Anuenue glanced up at her violet hued sister.  
Nearby Tahu hid a grin as Takanuva moved to be beside Amaya, Lewa glanced over at them then turned his head and gazed out the chute wondering where Kokua was.  
_"He still hasn't realized she loves him as much as he loves her." _Gali murmured to Anuenue as the main Po-metru station came into view.

While walking over to the chute for Ga-metru, Malie was eagerly 'telling' Solisha about gukko riding, _"You'll be able to attempt-try it yourself now." _he grinned, just as Sheranu commented that riding on the phase dragon was much more fun.  
"And how you haven't broken something only the Great Spirit knows!" Tein'a chuckled before following Turaga Dume and Whenua into the chute, as everyone travelled to Ga-metru, Solisha and Malie moved to join Turaga Nuju and Anuenue who were watching the suns slowly sinking towards the horizon.  
Gali and Amaya smiled when Aikane softly commented, "I think our sister will be spending more time in Ko-metru." then they watched their sisters and brothers exiting the chute at Ga-metru main station.

Walking through Ga-metru, the Rahaga were talking with Lerihua, Pohatu, Onua and most of the Turaga, while Nuju and Anuenue quietly followed not really paying attention, Kokua glanced curiously at her sister then shifted closer to Tahu, Gali, Aikane, Takanuva and Amaya.  
"I wonder how the preparations for the celebration tomorrow have gone." Reshana mused as Lerihua watched several butterflies fluttering in the direction of the main park, Kopaka softly chuckled, "Knowing the Le-matoran, hectic but well." he replied before Lewa could say anything.  
As they approached the main park, they were joined by several matoran including Akara and Lari, Solisha smiled at her friend and hurried over to tell her what the Kikanalo had said, while Malie grinned and shrugged when Sheranu teased him.

The matoran led everyone over to where Wotzit and Makeo were happily polishing off a large bowl of fruit between them, "Erm sister," a quiet voice broke Anuenue's reverie, "Isn't Wotzit a carnivore?" glancing up at Solisha's puzzled expression she chuckled, "Yes but he'll try anything and if he likes it, well..."  
Settling on the benches near Gali's, Nokama's and Anuenue's everyone lent a hand with things and chatted about the days' events while the suns set and the sky was painted in vivid hues of turquoise, purple and gold, they finished eating and watched Makeo as he slithered over to where Malie and Solisha sat.  
"He was seek-looking for the cubs when your mask was found." Iruini commented, joining them as Makeo crooned and rubbed his head against Solisha's arm.

Makeo listened while Iruini told him about Keliana's and Wanimua's accident then nodded, hissing softly as Solisha lightly stroked his wings, "He'll be happy to see you." Iruini replied.  
Aikane moved to sit with Hahli and quietly asked her something, nodding the Chronicler quietly replied before going to join her friends, they were about to bid the Toa, Rahaga, Kokua and Turaga good night when Turaga Dume asked Hahli to stay.  
When the rest of the matoran, Wotzit in tow headed off to their homes, everyone else entered Gali's and Nokama's, one by one they went to do various things, most went to rest, Tahu wandered outside and while Anuenue and Kokua fetched Anuenue's weaving to work on it some more Aikane settled on a couch and picked up a book.

Sitting on one of the beds Ferinus grinned as after a brief discussion, Tein'a helped Malie push a couple of beds together.  
Watching curiously Reshana then nudged Solisha and whispered to her, giggling, Solisha replied softly while Ferinus and Malie suddenly looked embarrassed.  
Quietly chatting about the day they'd had the Toa Voya settled on the beds, "Where are Hakinu, Sheranu and Lerihua?" Reshana murmured sleepily as she cuddled closer to Ferinus.  
_"They wanted to talk-chat with Pohatu and Taka." _Malie 'replied' before hugging his closefriend and falling asleep, "It's just as well, Sheranu occasionally sleepwalks. I once found him having a conversation with a fountain." Tein'a snickered.

xXx

Leaning against the wall of Gali's Tahu watched the stars moving through the sky as he wrestled with his thoughts, _"Why did it have to be her? I mean she's wonderful and doesn't mind if I'm tetchy, but why Aikane? For spirits' sake, she's Mata Nui's Daughter."_  
Sighing deeply, Tahu pushed himself away from the wall and wandered over to some flowering bushes, sitting on the bench amongst them the Toa of Fire breathed in the light scent then smiled, _"Gali's right, it does have a relaxing fragrance."_  
After watching the blossoms moving in the breeze for a while Tahu nodded, "There's only one way to find out." he whispered then went back to watching the stars as he worked out the best way to ask her then smiled, "Yes that should be just right."

Kokua glanced at the weaving as her rainbow hued sister paused to stretch then stifled a yawn, "How long before it's finished?" Amaya asked as she popped in to wish her sisters good night, "A while, but it's getting there." Anuenue grinned.  
"I've been wondering what these flowers are." Kokua commented, brushing her fingers over the purple area of the weaving, "They're called buddleia, also known as butterfly bush." the Turaga of Colour yawned, placing the half finished weaving on the table before settling on one of the beds half asleep.  
"Sleep well sisters, it's gonna be a great celebration tomorrow." Amaya said after hugging them and as she reached the door giggled, blushing deeply as Anuenue sleepily teased her about a certain Toa, Kokua snickered as she placed her flower on the side table and dimmed the lightstone.

Lewa lay back on his bed listening to Kopaka's and Onua's light snoring, while thinking about how at times Kokua seemed to glow with colour he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
"So you think-suppose it's a good idea?" Sheranu commented grinning at Amaya as she joined them and settled on the spare bed, "Yeah and I'm sure Anuenue'll want to help." Takanuva replied, as Amaya drowsily added, "Me too." before falling asleep.  
"Our colour-sister has the right idea." Sheranu yawned as he got comfy, then pulled a face at Hakinu as he'd chuckled when Lerihua commented on talking to fountains, "Yeah well...zzzzzzz." glancing over to Sheranu's bed, those still awake smiled, nodded at each other then dimmed the lightstones.

Walking past the doors leading to the garden Gali was surprised to see Tahu sitting on the bench watching the stars, quietly she walked over to him.  
Gali glanced curiously at her fiery brother as he gazed up at the stars unaware she'd joined him, "Are you alright brother?" she asked gently, Tahu jumped startled then turned to face her, Gali was surprised to see his mask was glowing redder than normal.  
"I'm going to ask Aikane to dance with me tomorrow." he blurted out, then mumbled that he'd fallen for their sister, "I did wonder," Gali murmured, sitting beside her flustered brother, "Don't worry, I won't tell her." when Tahu glanced surprised at his sister, she laughed softly, "I can't wait to see the look on her mask."  
Chuckling, Tahu thanked his sister and after tapping fists and hugging, both Toa watched the stars for a few more minutes, then headed back inside to rest for the night.


End file.
